Born
by marguerite26
Summary: Lucas et Brooke passe une nuit ensemble, leur vie va s'en trouver completement changé !
1. Une soirée mémorable

Note de l'Auteur: j'espère que cette nouvelle histoire va vous plaire ! soyez indulgent ce n'est que ma deuxième fanfic ! (zt je le redis j'ai déjà publié cette fic sur un autre site !)

Disclamer : Tout est à la Warner Bros...

Situation initiale :

•Lucas et Nathan sont demi-frères mais s'entendent très bien.  
•Nathan et Haley sont mariés et heureux.  
•Tous les personnages sont à l'université de Tree Hill.  
•Nathan et Lucas continuent de jouer au basket à l'université.  
•Haley chante dans un club le soir.  
•Peyton suit des cours de dessin, et sort avec Jake.  
•Brooke fait des études de stylisme. Elle est nouvelle à Tree Hill.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : une soirée mémorable**

Lucas tenait la jeune femme dans ses bras, elle s'était endormie dans ses bras après leur folle nuit de passion. Tandis qu'il la regardait dormir, il se rememora la journée qu'il avait passé avec elle, le plus beau jour de sa vie, se dit-il.

* * *

**La veille**

Il était dans un des couloirs de l'université, il sortait d'un cours de littérature et se dépêchait pour se rendre au gymnase pour son entraînement de basket. Il se dépêchait car il savait que si Haley le croisait sur la route du gymnase elle allait encore lui faire la leçon, et il n'en n'avait vraiment pas envie.

Il s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur, et bouscula la jeune femme qui s'y trouvait. il s'excusa et se mit à la dévisager. Elle était absolument magnifique.  
- Je suis désolé, vraiment, je n'aurais pas du courir comme cela, s'exclama Lucas.  
- Ce n'est rien, répondit la jeune femme.  
- Je m'appelle Lucas. Lucas Scott.  
- Et moi Brooke Davis. Et je sais qui tu es, je t'ai vu joué au basket la semaine dernière.

Lucas et Brooke commencèrent à discuter tandis que l'ascenseur se mettait en route. tout à coup, il y eut un grand bruit et soubresaut. l'ascenseur s'immobilisa et les deux jeunes gens se retrouvèrent plongés dans le noir. Lucas appela l'assistance. On lui dit d'attendre quelques minutes pour qu'on vienne les aider.

- Bon, je crois qu'on est coincé ici pour un moment. Mon coach va me tuer, dit Lucas en riant.  
- Il est si redoutable que cela ? demanda Brooke

- Pas vraiment non, il se bougonne beaucoup mais dans le fond il est gentil, c'est une sorte de gros nounours...Mais ce n'est pas bien grave tout ça, je lui expliquerait. Eh puis ce n'est pas tout les jours que je suis coincé dans un ascenseur avec une ravissante jeune fille.  
Merci, mais tu ne seras pas un de ses dragueurs invétérés ? parce que je deteste ça, répondit la jeune femme en rougissant.  
- Oh non...ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas du tout mon genre ! répliqua Lucas en riant.  
- parfait.  
- Alors Brooke, je ne t'ai jamais vu ici avant ? Tu es nouvelle ?  
- Oui, avant je vivais à New York, répondit-elle  
- hum...Tree Hill doit te paraître bien petite en comparaison.  
- c'est vrai mais ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose, il y a moins de distraction, donc je peux plus me concentrer sur mes études.  
- Tes études ?  
- Oui, je suis des études de stylisme, expliqua Brooke.  
- oh, ça a l'air intéressant.  
- oui ça l'est. Et toi ?  
- Littérature, et je fais aussi du basket en même temps, ça me permet d'avoir une petite bourse...répondit Lucas.

Lucas et Brooke continuèrent à discuter comme si ils se connaissaient depuis des années. Cependant, ils ne sortirent de l'ascenseur que plus de deux heures plus tard, apparemment les techniciens avaient eu plus de mal que prévu pour remettre l'ascenseur en route.

Quand ils furent tous les deux à l'air libre, ni Lucas ni Brooke ne désiraient se séparer.  
- écoute Brooke, je crois que je viens de louper mon entraînement alors je te propose d'aller boire un verre, histoire de faire plus ample connaissance, proposa Lucas en souriant.  
- Hum...moi ça me va. J'ai aussi envie de mieux te connaitre...  
- Parfait, alors je t'enlève pour la soirée...

Lucas lui saisit la main et la fit courir jusqu'à sa voiture. Ils riaient tous les deux comme deux enfants. Ils se rendirent dans un petit restaurant charmant et comme l'heure du dîner approchait, il commandèrent et passèrent une soirée absolument délicieuse.

A la fin du diner, Brooke voulut repartir chez elle, elle savait que ce qu'elle faisait était mal, mais elle était trop attiré par Lucas pour s'en empêcher. Cependant Lucas ne voulut pas la laisser partir et l'emmena dans un club à la mode pour la faire danser. Il rêvait de la tenir dans ses bras, de la faire virevolter et surtout de l'embrasser. Depuis le tout premier instant où il avait posé les yeux sur elle, cette idée l'obséder. Arrivés au club, Lucas présenta Brooke à tout ses amis : son frère Nathan et sa femme Haley, Peyton et Jake, et Micro. Brooke fut ravie de se faire de nouveaux amies, et s'entendit tout de suite très bien avec Haley.

- Alors tu suis tes cours de stylisme ? demanda Haley visiblement interessée.  
- Oui, j'adore la mode, créer des vetements, répondit Brooke enthousiaste.  
- C'est génial ça ! répondit Peyton. Est-ce que tu pourrais fabriquer une robe pour Haley, elle doit( chanter dans ce club dans une semaine et elle n'arrête pas de se plaindre qu'elle n'a rien à se mettre !  
- Oh il n'y a pas de problème, j'adorerais faire ça ! dit Brooke  
- Vraiment ? ça me ferait vraiment plaisir. je suis sur que tu es une styliste de génie ! déclara Haley.

La soirée passa comme dans un enchantement pour Brooke et Lucas. ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Mais vint l'heure de retourner chez soi. Lucas raccompagna Brooke devant chez elle. Il la suivit jusque devant sa porte.

- Tu vis avec tes parents ici ? demanda-t-il  
- Normalement oui, mais ils ne sont jamais là, ils passent leur temps à voyager, répondit Brooke en soupirant.  
- Oh je vois.

Alors que Brooke s'appretait à ouvrir la porte, quand Lucas l'arrêtat avec son bras. il se pencha vers elle, et emprisonna ses lèvres dans un baiser. Elle y répondit aussitot et ils commencèrent à s'embrasser fougueusement. ils ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter et quand Lucas entra dans la maison de Brooke il savait qu'il allait passer la plus belle soirée de sa vie.

* * *

Retour au matin.

Lucas avait regardé Brooke dormir pendant toute la nuit. il savait qu'il avait enfin trouvé la femme de sa vie. Soudain, Brooke se mit à bouger, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement. Lucas la regarda, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Bonjour la belle au bois dormant, lui dit-il en lui carressant doucement la joue.  
- Lucas ? s'exclama Brooke catastrophée. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
- Eh bien on pourrait dire que je m'attendais à une autre réponse mais bon, je suis content de te voir aussi princesse.  
- Il faut que tu partes Lucas, s'écria-t-elle.

Brooke avait l'air complètement perdue et paniquée.

- Quoi ? demanda Lucas perplexe.  
- Mon dieu, je n'aurais jamais du faire ça...  
- Brooke qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

- Lucas, dit-elle après avoir marqué une pause et l'avoir regardé droit dans les yeux, il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans ma vie...je...je...Je suis fiancée.

* * *

Voilà pour le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! une review pour avoir la suite


	2. Explications

_Voilà le 2ème chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

Chapitre 2 : **Explications**

Lucas regardait Brooke d'un air abasourdi. Celle-ci complètement paniqué, essayait de rassembler ses affaires.

- Tu peux répéter ? balbutia-t-il.

- Je suis fiancée Lucas…et il vaut mieux que tu t'en ailles.

- Alors ça, pas question, pas avant que tu ne m'aies expliquer toute la situation.

Brooke soupira et s'assit sur le lit, dos à Lucas, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas supporter son regard.

- Je sors depuis un an et demi avec Ethan. Et il est parti il y a deux mois en Europe, il devrait y rester encore quatre mois. Avant de partir il m'a demandé de l'épouser et j'ai dit oui, expliqua Brooke, complètement déboussolée.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Tu as flirté avec moi, et même plus tout en sachant que tu étais fiancée.

- Je ne pensais pas que ça irait aussi loin, murmura la jeune femme.

- Vraiment ? demanda Lucas en colère.

- oui, quand tu m'as raccompagné j'allais tout de dire et puis tu m'as embrassé, et là j'ai perdu le contrôle de moi-même.

Lucas ne disait rien, il était abasourdi par la révélation de Brooke. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait trouvé la femme parfait à tout point de vu et qu'elle allait en épouser une autre.

- Lucas je pense qu'il est préférable que tu t'en ailles, dit Brooke.

- Non je pense qu'il faut qu'on en parle encore, répondit ce dernier.

- Mais il n'y a rien à dire de plus Lucas, j'ai fait une erreur, un point c'est tout, répondit Brooke.

- C'est faux et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Tu ne peux pas dire que cette nuit ne représente rien pour toi.

- Lucas, je t'en prit arrête, on ne se connaît que depuis hier et…balbutia Brooke au bord des larmes.

- Toi arrêtes Brooke, la coupa Lucas. C'est vrai qu'on ne se connaît que depuis hier mais je te connais quand même, tu n'aurais pas passé la nuit avec moi si tu n'avais pas eu des sentiments pour moi.

- Lucas arrête.

Brooke se leva brusquement et courut s'enfermait dans sa salle de bain. Lucas resta quelques instant silencieux et stoïque pendant un instant, puis comprenant, qu'il n'obtiendrait plus rien d'elle aujourd'hui, il se leva, s'habilla et sortit de la maison de Brooke. Celle-ci était toujours dans la salle de bain, en train de pleurer. Et le pire c'est qu'elle ne savait si elle pleurait parce qu'elle avait trompé Ethan ou bien parce qu'elle pensait que Lucas allait lui en vouloir de lui avoir caché la vérité. Elle essaya de se calmer, renifla quelques instants, prit une douche et alla s'installer dans son salon pour commencer les patrons de la robe d'Haley. Elle ignorait si cette dernière la laisserait lui faire une robe quand elle saurait la vérité mais cela lui tenait à cœur. En repensant à tout cela, elle sentit les larmes montaient dans ses yeux.

Son téléphone sonna, c'était Haley, elle décrocha en essayant de se donner une voix la plus naturelle possible.

- Salut Brooke, c'est Haley ! ça va ?

- oui oui

- Tu es sur ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien ?

- oui ne t'inquiète pas. Je travaillais justement sur ta robe, répondit Brooke.

- Déjà ? C'est vraiment gentil de ta part. Mais en fait je n'appelais pas pour cela. En fait je voulais te demander si tu voulais venir à la petite fête qu'on organise Nathan et moi dans notre appartement ce soir. Bien sur, il y aurait Peyton, jake, Mouth, et Lucas.

Dès que Brooke entendit ce prénom, elle fondit en larmes, Haley s'alarma et demanda ce qui se passait. Brooke lui raconta toute l'histoire en quelques mots et une demi-heure après Haley débarquait dans le salon de Brooke avec deux gros pots de glace à la vanille et deux gigantesque cuillère. Elle s'assit à côté d'elle et lui tendit un pot et une cuillère :

- Tiens, c'est pour les cas de force majeures.

- Merci Haley.

- Bon alors tu veux en parler ? demanda Haley.

- je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, je savais que ce que je faisais avec Lucas était mal aussi bien pour lui que pour Ethan mais je n'arrivais pas à m'en empêcher, et quand il m'a embrassé j'ai eu comme une pulsion incontrôlable. Je ne sais pas si ça vient du fait que je me sens affreusement seule depuis deux mois et que j'avais besoin d'affection ou si c'est parce qu'il y a quelque chose de plus entre Lucas et moi qu'il n'y a pas entre Ethan et moi. Tu me trouve affreuse non ?

- non pas du tout, j'ai vécu la même chose avec Nathan, sauf que je n'étais pas avec quelqu'un d'autre quand je suis sortit avec lui, mais dès qu'il était près de moi, je ne pouvais plus penser rationnellement. Ça doit être un truc qu'ils ont dans la famille Scott.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Lucas doit me détester.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu dois te demander Brooke. Ce que tu dois te demander c'est qu'est-ce que tu éprouve pour Lucas.

- Mais c'est ça le problème, je ne sais pas ce que j'éprouve, et même si j'ai des sentiments pour lui je n'ai pas le droit de les laisser aller, Haley je suis fiancée à quelqu'un d'autre, répondit Brooke en larmes.

- Mon dieu, cette histoire est un vrai casse-tête, soupira Haley.

Haley et Brooke passèrent le reste de la matinée à discuter. Elles s'étaient considérablement rapprochées, et Brooke se sentait mieux à l'idée qu'elle s'était faite une vraie amie dans cette ville nouvelle.

Pendant ce temps, Lucas faisait les cent pas dans l'appartement de Nathan. Il avait raconté son histoire à son frère et était complètement désespéré.

- Non mais tu te rends compte, j'avais enfin trouvé la femme parfaite, et là le drame, elle est fiancée, avec quelqu'un d'autre.

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire moi, qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'elle pense de tout ça ? demanda Nathan.

- je ne sais pas, on n'a pas vraiment parlé, elle m'a fichu dehors, soupira Lucas.

- ah oui, ce n'est pas très engageant. Ben et toi qu'est-ce que tu en pense ?

- J'en pense que je n'ai jamais connu une fille pareille, elle est merveilleuse, souriante, marrante, intelligente, si belle et…

- c'est bon Luc, je vois où tu veux en venir, alors tu n'as plus qu'une seule solution.

- Laquelle ? demanda Lucas.

- Il faut te battre pour elle, répondit Nathan d'une voix déterminée.

A suivre …

* * *

**_Voilà j'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous a plu !_**

**_J'ai enfin débloqué l'option review anonyme donc maintenant tout le monde peut me lasser des commentaires ! J'attends les reviews pour ce chapitre !_**

**_Bon week-end à tous et à toutes !_**


	3. Le baiser

_Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Désolé pour le retard mais la fac a repris et j'ai énormément de boulot, mais pour me faire pardonner, je ne vous mets pas un mais deux chapitres ! J'espère que vous aimerez ! Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review !_

_D'ailleurs merci à Brooke (ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai pas mal pris ta review, toutes idées constructives est bonne à prendre ) et à Brucas pour leur reviews !_

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 3 : le baiser**

Lucas avait pris au pied de la lettre le conseil de son frère et dès l'après-midi, il était sur le pas de la porte, un gigantesque bouquet de fleurs à la main. Il sonna pendant dix bonnes minutes avant que Brooke exaspérée par le bruit vienne lui ouvrir la porte. 

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Lucas ?

- Te parler.

- Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur, répondit Brooke. En plus Haley est là, on est en train de faire les essayages de sa robe pour vendredi.

- Très bien je n'insiste pas, dit Lucas d'un air résigné. Mais prend ça c'est pour toi ! Une fleur pour chaque fois où j'ai pensé à toi depuis ce matin

Brooke prit le bouquet de fleur en faisant semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué ce qu'il avait dit, pourtant dès que la porte se referma, elle sentit les fleurs, et un sourire béat apparut sur son visage.

Lucas, lui était satisfait, il avait établit son plan de bataille avec Nathan, et ils avaient tous les deux convenus que la patience sera leur plus grande arme dans cette histoire. Cependant il n'arrêtait pas d'espérer que Brooke réaliserait bientôt que Lucas est le garçon parfait pour elle. Il la trouvait encore plus belle que d'habitude, mais il savait qu'il allait devoir attendre, alors il prenait son mal en patience.

Brooke prit un vase et installa le magnifique bouquet dans le salon, devant Haley qui lui demanda :

- Ouahh ! Il est magnifique ce bouquet ? C'était le livreur qui te l'a apporté ?

- Non en fait, c'est Lucas, répondit Brooke en rougissant.

- Quoi ? Eh bien dis donc, il ne perd pas de temps !

- On est obligé t'en parlé ?

- Non, si tu n'y tiens pas, mais je pense qu'il…

Haley fut interrompu par la sonnerie du téléphone portable, Brooke décrocha et son teint devint livide. C'était Ethan.

- Bonjour chérie ! Ça va ? demanda-t-il

- Oui, et toi ?

- C'est génial ici ! Je suis à Paris ! Ça serait le paradis pour toi, sur l'avenue des champs Elysées !

- Oui, ça me donne envie, dit Brooke d'un ton éteint.

- Tu es sur que ça ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

- Oui ça va je suis juste un peu fatigué, j'ai…j'ai mal dormi, expliqua la jeune femme.

- Bon dans ce cas je vais te laisser te reposer, je t'embrasse ma Brooke. Tu me manques tellement.

- Toi aussi tu me manques Ethan. A bientôt.

- Je t'aime Brooke.

Les yeux de Brooke se remplirent de larmes et elle murmura avant de raccrocher :

- Moi aussi, dit-elle.

Brooke fondit en larmes et Haley passa plus d'une heure à la consoler. Grâce à sa nouvelle amie, Brooke arrivait peu à peu à vaincre sa culpabilité. Elle avait décidé de ne rien dire à Ethan. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal.

Les jours passèrent et Brooke avait de plus en plus de mal à s'éloigner de Lucas. Tous les matins, il venait lui apporter un bouquet de fleurs, et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à paraître froide et désintéressée par lui. Heureusement que Haley et Peyton était là pour l'aider. De plus la confection de la robe pour la soirée d'Haley lui prenait tout son temps libre, elle avait donc moins de temps de culpabiliser pour toute cette histoire.

Le soir de la soirée au club où Haley devait chanter était arrivé. Brooke, suivant les conseils de ses amies, avait décidé de s'y rendre même si elle savait que Lucas y serait. De toute façon, le matin elle avait eu une conversation avec Lucas, et ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de rester en bons termes, d'essayer d'être amis. Mais Brooke avait bien vu dans les yeux de Lucas que lui n'était pas du tout d'accord avec cela, mais comme il souhaitait continuer à la voir, il n'avait pas le choix.

Brooke s'était faite belle, et arriva à la fête en retard, sa voiture ayant quelques difficultés à faire démarrer sa voiture. Elle entra dans le club et plusieurs garçons se retournèrent sur son passage. Elle était vraiment magnifique, se dit Lucas en la voyant arriver.

Elle fit un petit sourire timide à ses amies qui se trouvaient devant elles et vint les embrasser un à un chacun à leur tour. Lucas la garda plus longtemps que les autres dans les bras, et Brooke s'en dégagea l'air gêné. Tout le monde s'assit à une table, tandis que Brooke se rendait en coulisse avec Nathan pour voir Haley. Dès qu'il la vit dans sa nouvelle robe, Nathan se précipita sur Haley pour la serrer dans ses bras et l'encourager.

- Tu es magnifique Haley, dit Nathan, les yeux pétillants.

- ça ne vient pas de moi, c'est la robe de Brooke qui est magnifique, répondit Haley.

- Je ne crois pas, c'est Haley qui est magnifique, pas la robe, déclara Brooke gênée.

- C'est exactement ce que j'allais dire, dit Nathan en riant. Même si franchement Brooke cette robe est merveilleuse. Tu as vraiment un don.

- Eh bien on est complémentaire, dit Brooke. Toi Haley tu chantes, et moi je te couds tes robes pour la scène.

- Bon les filles, je vais vous laisser au cas où il y aurait besoin de quelques retouches sur la robe, mais franchement tu es parfaite ma chérie ! encouragea le mari de Haley.

Nathan embrassa sa femme et sortit de la pièce laissant Haley toute rêveuse.

- Tu as l'air vraiment heureuse, Nathan aussi, il est très amoureux ça se voit, dit Brooke.

- Je ne crois pas avoir jamais été aussi heureuse. Je suis désolé Brooke d'afficher mon bonheur comme ça. Je sais que toi en ce moment ça ne va pas fort.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ça va aller, Lucas et moi on a décidé d'être amis.

- Vraiment ? demanda Haley d'un ton septique. Ça ne ressemble pas à Lucas de renoncer aussi facilement. Enfin si c'est ce que vous voulez tous les deux, c'est bien. Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette ce soir ?

- J'ai reçu une lettre de Ethan ce matin, répondit Brooke.

- Et alors ?

- C'était une magnifique lettre d'amour. Je me sens tellement coupable…

- écoute Brooke, il faut que tu prennes une décision, soit tu lui dit la vérité, soit non, mais il faut que tu t'y tiennes.

- Tu as un conseil à me donner ? demanda Brooke.

- Si j'étais toi, commença Haley, j'attendrai de voir comment les choses évolues avec Lucas, tu sais tout ce truc d'être amis et tout, et puis si ça marche, ne dis rien à Ethan.

- Oui tu as raison, c'est ce que je vais faire ! Bon je te laisse, je tiens à te voir sur scène, je vais aller m'asseoir avec les autres. Tu sais que c'est la première fois que je vais t'entendre.

- Je suis sur que tu vas me porter chance ! dit Haley.

Brooke serra Haley dans ses bras et sortit de la loge. Elle alla s'installer aux côtés de ses nouveaux amis. Haley apparut sur scène et eut un grand succès. La soirée se passa de la meilleure façon possible jusqu'à ce qu'un slow se fasse entendre. Lucas s'approcha de Brooke, lui tendit la main et lui dit :

- Voulez-vous m'accorder cette danse, mademoiselle Davis ?

- Lucas, je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée…

- Brooke, on est amis, on peut danser ensemble quand même ?

- D'accord, soupira Brooke. Mais juste une danse, après je rentre chez moi.

Elle avait beau savoir que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, quand elle regardait Lucas dans les yeux, elle se sentait tellement attiré par lui et bien avec lui, qu'elle oubliait tout. Il la mena sur la piste de danse où tous leurs amis étaient déjà en train de danse. Il posa la main à plat sur son dos et l'attira à lui. Il prit une des ses mains dans la sienne, et elle posa sa tête en dessous de son menton. Ils se laissèrent porter par le rythme de la musique. Lucas respira son parfum et se sentait merveilleusement bien. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il vivait une véritable torture, à ne pas pouvoir la toucher, la serrer dans ses bras, l'embrasser…

Brooke, elle, n'écoutait pas la musique, elle écoutait les battements de cœur de Lucas et se sentit en paix, protéger, et heureuse comme elle ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. A la fin de la chanson, ils ne se séparèrent pas, une autre chanson douce commença et ils continuèrent à danser sous l'œil attendrit de leur amis. Au bout d'un moment, Lucas n'en pouvait plus, il murmura à l'oreille de Brooke :

- Tu m'as tellement manqué.

Brooke leva les yeux vers lui et quand il se pencha pour l'embrasser, elle n'émit aucune résistance, elle répondit même à son baiser. Pendant de longues minutes ils s'embrassèrent sans tenir compte du monde extérieur.

Soudain, un jeune garçon qui passait par là les bousculèrent et ils se séparèrent, rouges, et confus. Brooke regarda Lucas pendant quelques secondes et dit :

- Je suis désolé Lucas, il faut que je parte.

Sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle se faufila dans la foule, sortit du club sans même récupérer son manteau ou dire au revoir à ses amis, appela un taxi et rentra chez elle. Alors qu'elle claquait la porte de sa maison, l'esprit et le cœur chamboulé, des coups vifs et répétés se firent entendre. Elle ne savait que trop bien qui cela pouvait bien être. Elle ouvrit la porte. Lucas se tenait devant elle, le visage brouillé, il semblait complètement perdu.

- Tu as oublié ton manteau, dit-il.

Brooke saisit l'étoffe et s'apprêtait à refermer la porte quand Lucas mit son pied devant la porte pour l'empêcher de la refermer. Brooke soupira :

Lucas arrête.

- Non, je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas arrêter Brooke, je ne peux pas faire semblant d'être ton ami alors que je veux plus et je sais que c'est ce que tu veux aussi.

- Non, tu ne me connais pas, comment peux-tu dire ce que je désire ?

- Parce que ça se voit Brooke, et j'éprouve la même chose. Je t'en prit ne gâche pas tout.

- Je suis désolé Lucas, je ne peux pas.

Brooke dégagea le pied de Lucas et tenta une nouvelle fois de refermer la porte, Lucas attrapa le bras de la jeune femme et l'attira à lui. Il lui prit le menton entre ses mains et approcha son visage de celui de Brooke.

- Regarde moi dans les yeux Brooke et dis-moi que tu n'éprouves rien pour moi, que la nuit qu'on a pensé ensemble ne signifie rien pour toi.

Brooke ne réagissait pas, il se pencha vers elle. A ce moment là, Brooke plaça ses deux mains sur son torse et le repoussa. Elle se rua dans sa maison et ferma la porte, les larmes commencèrent à se bousculer dans ses yeux, elles pleuraient à chaudes larmes. Elle s'adossa à sa porte d'entrée et se laissa tomber par terre. De l'autre côté de la porte, Lucas entendait les pleurs de Brooke.

Cela le rendait malade, de ne rien pouvoir faire, de la faire pleurer, et de savoir qu'elle le rejetait complètement. Il était anéanti et comprit que tout espoir était perdu. Il allait arrêté de la voir, arrêté penser à elle, si il pouvait y arrivé…

A suivre…

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimez ! Reviews ??_


	4. La rupture

**Chapitre 4 : La rupture**

Brooke passa la nuit à pleurer. Au petit matin quand elle réussit enfin à s'endormir, elle avait l'impression d'être vidée, vidée d'énergie, de sentiments, de tout.

Quand à Lucas, il était dans un piteux état aussi, il avait passé la nuit dans l'appartement de son frère, à parler pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. Ils avaient finis par s'endormir dans le canapé. Quand Haley se leva le lendemain matin, elle trouva toujours endormis et décida de rendre visite à Brooke, elle se doutait bien que son amie ne devait pas être dans un bel état elle aussi.

Elle s'apprêtait à sortir de son appartement quand quelqu'un frappa timidement à la porte. C'était Brooke. Elle avait l'air fatigué.

- Tu as une mine affreuse, déclara Haley.

- Je sais. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormie. Je peux entrer ? demanda Brooke.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, hésita Haley.

- pourquoi ?

- Entre mais ne fais pas de bruit.

Brooke fit un pas à l'intérieur de la pièce. Elle vit les deux garçons, endormis sur le canapé et comprit aussitôt. Haley attrapa sa veste, laissa un mot sur la table pour Nathan et entraîna son amie dehors.

- ça te dit d'aller prendre le petit déjeuner dans un café ? demanda-t-elle à son amie.

- Je n'ai vraiment pas faim.

- Ce n'est pas grave, tu me regarderas manger. Aller vient, l'entraîna Haley.

Les jeunes femmes montèrent dans la voiture de Brooke. Elles conduisirent en silence jusqu'au centre ville de Tree Hill et s'installèrent à la terrasse d'un café. Une femme vint les servir.

- Haley ! Quelle bonne surprise. On ne te voit plus souvent ici, dit-elle.

- Je sais mais je suis vraiment désolé mais entre les cours, et mon mariage…commença Haley.

- Je comprends, Lucas me raconte tout tu sais. Mais qui est donc ton amie, je ne la connais pas.

- Karen, voici une amie, Brooke Davis, elle est nouvelle à Tree Hill. Brooke, je te présente Karen Roe, la mère de Lucas, présenta Haley.

- Oh, bonjour madame, dit poliment Brooke.

- Tu peux m'appeler Karen. Bon, je dois retourner à mon travail, bon appétit les filles, et Brooke, je suis ravie d'avoir fait ta connaissance.

- Merci Karen, moi aussi, dit la jeune brunette.

- La mère de Lucas s'éloigna et Brooke baissa la tête. Haley lui demanda :

- Ton assiette doit vraiment être passionnante non ? Parce que ça fait 5 minutes que tu as le nez dedans.

- Excuse-moi, c'est juste que ça ne va pas très bien en ce moment, dit Brooke.

- Je sais et je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'aider plus que cela.

- Tu fais déjà beaucoup Haley, crois moi, si tu n'étais pas là je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu étais venue me dire ?

- Je vais partir Haley.

Haley faillit s'étouffer avec le morceau de pancake qu'elle était en train de mâcher. Elle demanda incrédule.

- Tu vas quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je vais quitter Tree Hill, expliqua Brooke, pas pour longtemps bien sur, une semaine peut-être deux, et si ça ne va toujours pas mieux, alors je m'installerai là-bas.

- Là-bas où ?

- A boston. Mes parents ont un appartement là-bas. Je prends l'avion ce soir.

- Tu crois vraiment que cela va arranger les choses ? Fuir ne t'apportera rien.

- Je ne fuis pas Haley, j'ai seulement besoin de changer d'air, de faire le point, de mettre mes idées en ordre. Et puis je reviendrais…

- Oui, pour revenir chercher le reste de tes affaires, déclara sarcastiquement Haley.

- Je t'en pris Haley, dit Brooke au bord des larmes. Ne m'en veux pas, c'est déjà que Lucas me déteste probablement, je ne pourrais pas supporter que toi aussi tu m'en veuille.

- Je ne t'en veux pas Brooke, mais c'est juste que je n'aie pas envie de perdre une amie.

- Tu ne me perdras pas, je te le promets.

Haley sourit et prit Brooke dans ses bras et la consola du mieux qu'elle put. Haley pleurait aussi, elle s'était énormément attaché à Brooke et n'avait pas du tout envie de la voir s'en aller. Au bout d'un moment, elles se calmèrent et Haley s'écarta brusquement de Brooke quand elle aperçut devant elle Nathan et Lucas qui les regardaient pleurer. Brooke se retourna et aperçut Lucas qui l'observa d'un drôle d'air. Il avait l'air épuisé et terriblement triste. Dès qu'elle le vit, Brooke prit son sac, et dit tout bas à Haley avant de se lever et de partir :

- Ne dis rien à Lucas, je vais dire au revoir aux autres. Dis au revoir à Nathan de ma part.

Brooke s'éloigna avant que les deux garçons n'arrivent à la table où Haley se mouchait et essayait de cachait ses larmes.

- Ma chérie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Nathan.

- Rien, Brooke me raconter quelque chose de triste, et ça nous a fait pleurer, répondit Haley.

- Ah oui, et quoi comme histoire ? demanda Lucas

- Rien, une histoire triste.

- Haley…dis moi la vérité, dit Lucas

- Non j'ai promis de ne rien dire.

- Bon sang Haley, tu es ma meilleure amie, alors dis moi la vérité, s'énerva Lucas.

- Très bien, mais je doute que cela te fasse plaisir, répliqua la jeune femme.

- Parle ! s'écria Lucas

- Brooke va quitter Tree Hill.

- Mais elle va aller où ? demanda Nathan

- Boston, elle y va pour quelques semaines mais si elle ne se sent pas mieux quand elle reviendra de Boston, elle s'installera là-bas définitivement.

- Eh bien qu'elle y reste, déclara Lucas d'un ton dur.

- Lucas ! Comment peux-tu dire cela ? demanda Haley

- Elle m'a brisé le cœur Haley. Elle ne veut pas de moi et je ne peux rien faire contre ça. Et maintenant elle s'en va, je ne vais pas la retenir de force.

- Tu me déçois Luc, j'aurais pensé que tu te serais plus battu, dit Haley.

- J'en aie assez de me battre pour rien, dit-il pour clore la conversation.

Nathan et Haley se regardèrent, ils savaient que Lucas ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait, ils savaient que c'était la douleur et le chagrin qui lui dictait ses paroles, mais malheureusement, ils ne pouvaient rien faire si ce n'est le soutenir du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Brooke passa le reste de sa journée à faire ses bagages et à aller voir ses autres amis, Peyton, Jake, Micro pour leur dire au revoir. Les adieux furent déchirants, et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle sentait qu'elle s'était fait de vrais amis, et le fait de devoir les quitter lui déchirait le cœur.

Mais l'heure du départ arriva. Elle appela un taxi qui la conduisit à l'aéroport. Son avion avait un peu de retard, elle s'assit dans la salle d'attente.

Lucas avait passé son après-midi, seul dans le gymnase à s'entraîner, ou plutôt à se défouler. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Brooke allait quitter la ville, allait le quitter. Au bout de deux heures, il n'en pouvait plus, il avait essayé d'imaginer sa vie sans elle, et il s'était rendu compte que sa vie serait désespérément vide, sans buts ni espoirs. Dès que cette évidence s'imposa à son esprit, il lâcha son ballon, partit se changer et sauta dans sa voiture pour rouler en direction de l'aéroport.

Quand il arriva, il courut dans le hall et regarda les panneaux d'affichage. Le vol de Brooke en direction de Boston, avait du retard, et elle ne devait pas encore être dans l'avion. Il courut vers le hall d'embarquement mais fut arrêté par un vigile. Il se trouvait devant une grande vitre et vu Brooke qui se levait et se mit en file derrière d'autres passagers pour embarquer.

- Vous ne pouvez pas passer monsieur, dit le vigile qui se trouvait devant lui.

- Je vous en pris, j'ai besoin de voir une personne qui se trouve juste devant là ! s'écria Lucas en désignant Brooke à travers la vitre.

- Je suis désolé, vous n'avez pas de carte d'embarquement, vous ne pouvez pas passer.

- Mais…commença Lucas.

- Je suis désolé mais vous ne passerait pas.

Lucas, comprenant que l'espèce de gorille qui se trouvait devant lui ne fléchirait pas, il se mit à hurler comme un forcené.

- BROOKE ! BROOKE ! JE T'EN PRIS NE PARS PAS ! BROOKE !

Malheureusement les vitres étaient trop épaisses et la jeune femme n'entendit rien. Elle ne se retourna pas et continua son chemin. Bientôt, Lucas ne put plus la voir et s'effondra sur un des bancs qui se trouvait derrière lui. Cette fois, se dit-il, c'est bien fini.

Lucas eut énormément de mal à se remettre du départ de Brooke, il pensait à elle sans arrête. Pour lui remonter le moral, ses amis essayaient de le distraire. Ils l'emmenaient à des fêtes, essayaient de lui faire rencontrer d'autres filles, mais lui restait toujours triste et déprimé.

Quatre jours après le départ de Brooke, Nathan, Lucas et Haley partirent faire une partie de basket. Bien sur, Haley ne faisait qu'encourager mais elle espérait que sa présence, et celle de ses amis ferait du bien à Lucas. Quand ils revinrent à l'appartement des jeunes mariés, ils s'installèrent autour de la table et Haley leur servit quelque chose de frais à boire. Soudain, Nathan se leva, et alla appuyer sur le bouton du répondeur qui clignoter. La voix de Brooke se fit entendre. Elle était en larmes :

- Haley ? C'est moi Brooke…je suis rentré à Tree Hill…il s'est passé quelque chose…j'ai…j'ai…j'ai appelé Ethan, je lui ait tout dis…Haley ça ne vas pas du tout…est-ce que tu pourrais passer à la maison…je t'en prit…j'ai vraiment besoin de te parler.

A suivre….

* * *

_Alors ce 4ème chapitre !? J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !_

_Bonne semaine à tous et à toutes !_


	5. Imprévu

Coucou tout le monde ! BONNE ANNEE à tous !

Voici le 5ème chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Merci à Brooke pour sa review !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : imprévu.**

Lucas resta figé quand il entendit le message de Brooke. Elle semblait vraiment très mal, désespérée presque, il leva les yeux vers Haley. Cette dernière avait l'air dubitative. Le répondeur s'éteignit et le silence s'installa dans la pièce.

- Bon, je pense que je devrais y aller, dit Haley

- Non, c'est à moi d'y aller, rétorqua Lucas. On va pouvoir tout mettre à plat maintenant.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, en tout cas pas maintenant, expliqua son amie. Tu as entendu le message, elle est complètement bouleversée, je ne sais pas exactement ce qui c'est passé mais je sais que ça ne va pas lui remonter le moral de te voir. Désolé Luc. En plus tu n'étais même pas censé avoir le message.

- Je crois qu'elle a raison Lucas, soutint Nathan. Laisse passer un peu de temps, je pense que c'est la meilleure solution.

- Très bien je veux bien te laisser y aller Haley, mais tu as intérêt à tout me raconter quand on va se revoir.

- On verra, dit la jeune femme.

Haley embrassa son mari, prit sa veste et sortit en trombe de l'appartement sans laisser le temps à Lucas de répliquer. Elle s'engouffra dans le premier bus qui passa à côté d'elle, et marcha vers la maison de Brooke, elle frappa, une fois, deux fois et finalement, elle ouvrit la porte qui n'était pas fermé. Elle cria le nom de Brooke mais n'obtint pas de réponse. Elle entra dans le salon, personne, elle monta à l'étage et trouva Brooke allongée sur son lit en train de pleurer, une montagne de mouchoir usagé qui traînait autour d'elle. Haley appela doucement :

- Brooke, c'est moi…

- Haley ! s'écria la jeune brunette.

Brooke se releva et vint se jeter dans les bras de son amie. Entre ses larmes, elle arrivait encore à prononcer quelques mots :

- Je suis…désolé…je ne voulais pas te déranger…mais…

- Chut Brooke, ça va aller, explique moi tout. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va s'arranger…

- Non, ça ne va pas s'arranger, c'est de pire en pire, rétorqua Brooke.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Et puis il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, pourquoi tu as tout dit à Ethan, je croyais que tu ne voulais pas lui faire du mal.

- Je n'ai pas eu le choix, répondit Brooke toujours en larmes.

Brooke se dirigea vers sa table de nuit, y ramassa un petit objet qu'elle tendit à Haley. Haley le saisit, l'observa quelques instants avant de comprendre ce qu'il signifiait. Elle soupira :

- Mon dieu, Brooke…

Après avoir discutés pendant plus de deux heures, Brooke avait prit une décision, elle avait rendez-vous dans une heure, et avait demandé à Haley de l'accompagner. Cette dernière lui conseilla d'aller prendre une bonne douche avant de partir, histoire de se calmer et de se remettre les idées en place. Brooke avait suivi son conseil et s'était enfermé dans sa salle de bain. Haley était encore sous le choc. Après que Brooke lui ait raconté toute l'histoire, elle comprenait mieux l'état de Brooke, qui ne serait complètement chamboulé par cela. Elle commença à ranger la chambre pendant que Brooke se douchait.

Lucas n'avait pas pu tenir sa promesse, il s'était rendu chez Brooke et frappa. Personne ne lui répondit. Il ouvrit la porte et fit le tour des pièces du rez-de-chaussée. Comme personne n'était là, il monta à l'étage et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Brooke. Haley était en train de remplir une poubelle de mouchoir. Elle sursauta en le voyant. Elle s'écria :

- Lucas, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu avais promis de ne pas venir.

- Je sais mais c'était plus fort que moi…comment elle va ?

- Mal.

- pourquoi ? questionna-t-il

- Ecoute ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire alors je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu partes.

Mais déjà Lucas ne l'écoutait plus. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur la table de chevet de Brooke. Il s'approcha et attrapa le petit objet, incrédule :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda-t-il abasourdi.

Une voix s'éleva derrière lui. C'était Brooke.

- ça se voit non ? C'est un test de grossesse.

Lucas la regarda incrédule. Elle était habillée seulement d'un peignoir et pourtant Lucas la trouva resplendissante. Cependant, La phrase de la jeune femme résonnait dans sa tête. Haley, l'air gêné ajouta :

- Bon, je crois que je vais vous laisser discuter un peu tout les deux, Brooke je t'attends en bas.

- Alors tu vas m'expliquer toute l'histoire maintenant, demanda Lucas.

- Je crois que c'est clair non ? répondit Brooke.

Brooke s'assit son lit, Lucas, en fit de même. Elle n'osait pas le regarder. Elle décida de lui raconter toute l'histoire.

- Cela faisait plusieurs jours que je ne me sentais pas bien, et en arrivant à Boston, j'ai fait un léger malaise à l'aéroport. Et comme en plus j'avais du retard, j'ai aussitôt pensé à cette possibilité alors j'ai fait un test de grossesse. Quand j'ai vu qu'il était positif, j'ai paniqué, j'ai repris l'avion pour Tree Hill. C'était une pulsion, je n'ai pas réfléchit, j'avais besoin de voir des gens que je connaissais, que j'aimais. Ce matin, j'ai étais à l'hôpital, on m'a fait une prise de sang et cet après-midi on m'a rappelé, je suis bien enceinte Lucas. On m'a demandé de passer à l'hôpital dans maintenant une demi-heure pour voir si tout va bien. Quand on m'a confirmé la nouvelle, j'ai appelé Ethan. Je ne pouvais pas continuer à lui mentir, à faire semblant de continuer à l'aimer quand je sais que je suis enceinte d'un autre… Je suis désolé Lucas, je t'ai fait tellement de mal…

Brooke se mit à pleurer. Lucas bien que choqué par la nouvelle, la prit dans ses bras, la serra et la berça pour la calmer. Il lui glissait des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille. Au bout de quelques instants, elle se calma. Elle était toujours dans les bras de Lucas quand Haley frappa à la porte.

- Je suis désolé de vous déranger mais Brooke tu vas être en retard à ton rendez-vous.

- ça va aller Haley, je vais l'emmener, répondit Lucas. Si ça ne te dérange pas que je vienne avec toi Brooke ?

Lucas regarda Brooke d'un air anxieux, il espérait tellement qu'elle n'allait pas le rejeter une fois de plus. Quand Brooke donna son accord, un petit sourire apparut sur son visage.

Pendant le trajet, les deux jeunes gens restèrent silencieux. Lucas n'arrivait à croire la nouvelle. Il allait être père. Son enfant, et celui de Brooke. Bien que l'idée l'effrayait, il était heureux à l'idée que la mère de son enfant serait Brooke. Maintenant, l'espoir renaissait pour eux deux.

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital, on les installa dans une salle d'attente et au bout d'un quart d'heure, un médecin vint les accueillir. Brooke s'allongea sur le lit, et le médecin commença à préparer son équipement. Il releva le tee-shirt de Brooke, lui posa un gel froid sur le ventre et commença à lui passer une sonde dessus. Le silence de la pièce fut troublé par une série de battements de cœur très rapide. Lucas demanda incrédule :

- Ce sont les battements de cœur du bébé ?

- Oui tout à fait, répondit le médecin en souriant. Il a l'air de très bien se porter ce petit bébé.

- Mais ils sont très rapides. C'est normal ça ?

- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. Tout va bien. Je vais vous laisser seul quelques instants si vous avez besoin de parler un peu.

- Merci, dit Lucas en se tourna vers sa compagne.

Le médecin sortit. Lucas regarda Brooke. Elle n'avait pas émit un seul son depuis le début de la consultation. Elle avait le visage terriblement fermé et dur.

- Brooke ça va ?

- Oui, répondit-elle froidement.

- Je t'en prit dis moi quelque chose.

- Je ne veux garder pas ce bébé Lucas, dit-elle.

Brooke tourna la tête, ne voulant pas rencontrer le regard de Lucas. Après un silence, elle ajouta :

- J'ai bien réfléchis. Je vais me faire avorter.

_A suivre_

_

* * *

_

_Alors ce chapitre vous a plu ?_

_Bizzz à tout le monde !_


	6. Cruelle décision

_Voici le 6ème chapitre ! Enjoy it !_

**Chapitre 6 : Cruelle décision.**

Lucas et Brooke étaient toujours chez le médecin. Brooke venait d'annoncer à Lucas qu'elle souhaitait avorter. Ce dernier était encore sous le choc. Cela faisait trop d'informations qui lui arrivaient dessus en même temps.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? s'écria Lucas. J'ai appris il y a deux heures que j'allais être père, et là tu m'annonces que tu ne veux pas garder le bébé. Pourquoi ? On n'en n'a même pas discuté ensemble avant.

- Lucas, j'ai 20 ans et toi aussi. Nous ne sommes pas prêts pour avoir un enfant, et puis…je ne veux pas gâcher ta vie.

- Oh Brooke ! Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Jamais, jamais tu ne gâcheras ma vie. Du moment que je suis avec toi tout va bien.

- Non Lucas, tout ne va pas bien. Je crois que tu ne m'as pas comprit. Ce n'est pas qu'une question d'âge, de moyens ou de responsabilité qui m'a poussé à prendre cette décision, mais c'est autre chose. Lucas je ne veux pas de cette enfant.

Lucas la regarda d'un air peiné. Elle détestait le voir dans cet état et savoir qu'elle l'avait blessé et pourtant, elle savait qu'elle devait lui dire la vérité. Elle n'avait pas le choix, c'était un sujet trop grave pour qu'elle fasse semblant que tout allait bien et que tout allait s'arranger d'un coup de baguette magique. Elle avait 20 ans, n'avait même pas terminé ses études et passé seulement une nuit avec le père de son enfant, elle ne voulait pas en plus de gâcher sa propre vie, gâcher celle d'un enfant innocent. Elle savait trop ce que cela faisait de grandir avec des parents qui font semblant de s'entendre et qui s'arrange pour passer le trois quart de l'année éloignés l'un de l'autre et d'elle par la même occasion. Elle ne voulait pas de cela pour son enfant.

Brooke prit la main de Lucas, mais il la retira aussitôt d'un geste vif et sans équivoque, il lui voulait énormément, de le rejeter constamment, de refuser de lui faire confiance, de ne pas lui parler, ni lui expliquer ce qui n'allait pas.

- Alors il n'y a vraiment rien qui te fera changer d'avis ? demanda-t-il

- Non, je suis désolé Lucas. Mais c'est ma décision, et je ne reviendrais pas dessus.

- C'est étrange, je pensais qu'il fallait être deux pour faire un enfant…murmura tristement Lucas

Lucas se leva et sortit de la pièce en laissant Brooke toujours allongé sur son lit d'hôpital. Elle était complètement déconcertée. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Lucas aurait voulu garder le bébé. Décidemment, se dit-elle, je le connais vraiment mal, et je ne suis pas assez bien pour lui.

Quand le médecin entra de nouveau dans la pièce, il comprit aussitôt que quelque chose s'était passé. Il s'assit à côté de Brooke et commença à lui parler doucement, il la laissa se confier. Au bout de deux heures, ils avaient convenue d'un autre rendez-vous pour le surlendemain. Cependant le médecin lui avait conseiller de bien réfléchir à sa décision, une fois que cela serait fait, elle restera marqué à vie, et elle devrai apprendre à vivre avec. Brooke acquiesça et sortit de la salle de consultation.

Elle ne rentra pas tout de suite chez elle. Elle avait une peur bleue que Lucas ne l'y attende, et elle ne voulait surtout pas lui parler. Elle avait l'impression qu'à chaque qu'elle ouvrait le bouche en sa présence, cela ne lui faisait que plus souffrir encore. Elle alla faire un tour au centre commerciale, et pour la première fois de sa vie, le shopping ne lui remonta absolument pas le moral. Elle continua à marcher, sans vraiment savoir où elle allait. Finalement elle entra dans un petit café, et se commanda une boisson chaude. Bien qu'il fasse prêt de 20°C dehors, elle était frigorifiée.

Soudain, alors qu'elle allait s'asseoir à une table, elle aperçut Peyton, qui marchait à l'extérieur du café. Dès qu'elle la vit, elle vint lui dire bonjour. Peyton, remarqua aussitôt que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais elle préféra ne rien dire. Elle s'assit à sa table et la conversation s'engagea.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure-ci, je pensais que tu avais cour non ? demanda Peyton

- Oui, mais je suis un peu fatigué en ce moment, j'ai décidé de prendre une petite pause, répondit Brooke.

- En tout cas, je suis contente que tu sois rentrée, tu nous a beaucoup manqué tu sais.

- Merci, vous aussi vous m'avez manqué. Boston ce n'est pas terrible si on personne à ses côtés.

Peyton allait ajouter quelque chose quand son téléphone portable se mit à sonner. Elle répondit. C'était Jake. Elle parla avec lui quelques instants et raccrocha, puis elle continua à parler avec Brooke.

- C'était Jake, expliqua Peyton. Il arrive dans quelques minutes. On va pouvoir te présenter quelqu'un.

- Vraiment ? Qui ?

- Jenny. Notre fille.

- Vous…enfin toi et Jake vous avez un enfant ? demanda Brooke abasourdie.

- En fait c'est la fille de Jake. Elle a un an. Sa mère l'a abandonnée quelques semaines après sa naissance. Jake en a la garde maintenant. Et je la considère quasiment comme ma propre fille.

- Eh bien, dis donc, pour une nouvelle c'est une nouvelle, murmura la brunette

A ce moment-là, Jake entra dans le restaurant, poussant une poussette. Peyton se leva et alla l'embrasser. Elle prit la petite fille qui était réveillée dans ses bras. Jake alla s'asseoir à côté de Brooke et lui bonjour en la serrant dans ses bras. Peyton se rassit en face de Brooke. Mais celle-ci se désintéressée complètement de ses amies. Elle ne faisait que regarder le bébé qui lui faisait des sourires et agitait ses petites mains dans sa direction.

- Je te présente Jenny. Elle a l'air de bien t'aimer, dit Peyton.

- Elle est magnifique, répondit son amie.

- Tu veux la prendre ? demanda Jake

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, répondit Brooke en hésitant.

- Bien sur que si. Elle ne va pas te manger tu sais…déclara Peyton en riant.

Brooke sourit timidement, tandis que Peyton lui tendait le bébé, qui babillait gaiement. Elle la prit dans ses bras, et se sentit envahit d'une vague de tristesse. Ne pleure pas, se dit-elle, surtout ne te met pas à pleurer. Peyton voyant que quelque chose n'allait pas, demanda :

- ça va Brooke ?

- Oui, ça va. Mais dis-moi Jake, ce n'est pas dur d'avoir un enfant à ton age.

- Au début si, répondit Jake, mais maintenant, je ne pourrais pas imaginer ma vie sans elle. Elle et Peyton sont les choses les plus importantes pour moi. Et même si je sais que ça va être dur de l'élever, je ne me fais pas trop de soucis, je sais que j'y arriverais, parce que j'aime ma fille, tout simplement. Et puis maintenant, je ne suis plus tout seul, ça aide beaucoup tu sais.

- oui c'est vrai, approuva Brooke.

Brooke garda le bébé dans ses bras encore quelques minutes, puis quand Jenny se fut endormie dans ses bras, elle la redonna à son père, qui l'allongea doucement dans ses bras. Elle prit congé de ses amis et rentra chez elle. Elle avait passé un très bon moment avec Peyton et Jake, et bien sur Jenny. Mais elle se défendait de penser à elle, elle ne devait absolument pas penser à elle. Elle avait pris sa décision et ne reviendrais pas dessus. Quand elle arriva devant sa porte, il était déjà tard, elle n'avait pas mangé, mais n'avait pas faim et ne rêvait que de son lit. Elle était littéralement épuisée. Tous les événements de ses derniers jours l'avaient vidé de ses forces. Elle allait ouvrir la porte quand elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle se retourna vivement. C'était Lucas.

- Je t'en prit laisse moi te parler Brooke. Je sais que tu as prit ta décision et n'ait pas peur je n'essaierais pas de te faire changer d'avis, même si je continue de penser que l'on devrai prendre le temps de réfléchir à tout ça. Je voulais juste te dire que tu n'as pas à être toujours seule. Je suis là moi, et je soutiendrais. Quoi que tu fasses.

Brooke le regarda pendant quelques secondes. Croyant qu'elle ne parlait pas pour le rejeter encore une fois, Lucas se retourna et s'apprêtait à monter dans sa voiture quand Brooke l'appela.

- Lucas ?

- Oui ?

- Tu ne voudrais pas rester…avec moi cette nuit, juste en…en ami ?

Lucas sourit tendrement et s'approcha d'elle. Il la prit dans ses bras. Elle s'y lova et doucement se mit à pleurer. Il la porta à l'intérieur de la maison, et la coucha dans son lit. Elle s'endormit aussitôt et Lucas passa la nuit entière à la regarder dormir, assis dans un fauteuil.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Lucas se gara devant l'hôpital de Tree Hill. Brooke avait rendez-vous aujourd'hui pour se faire avorter. Elle le regarda dans les yeux une dernière fois avant de sortir de la voiture. Il avait été tellement ces derniers jours. Il avait passé son temps à l'écouter et à prendre soin d'elle. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi en sécurité avec quelqu'un. Et pourtant le comportement de Lucas n'avait fait que la conforter dans sa décision. C'était quelqu'un de tellement merveilleux qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de le laisser gâcher sa vie à cause d'une erreur, et à cause d'elle.

- Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'entrée, Lucas l'arrêta.

- Tu es sure que tu ne veux pas que j'aille avec toi ? demanda-t-il

- Non, vraiment Lucas, si tu es là, je ne pourrais pas le faire. Je dois y aller toute seule.

- Bien, je t'attends là, peut importe le temps que cela prendra.

- Merci Lucas, de m'avoir soutenu dans mes décisions, d'être là tout simplement.

- De rien princesse. Je serais toujours là pour toi tu sais, répondit tristement Lucas.

Brooke esquissa un sourire et entra dans l'hôpital. Il soupira et retourna dans sa voiture. Jusqu'au dernier moment, il avait espéré qu'elle changerait d'avis, mais il s'était bien rendu compte que cela n'allait pas arriver. Alors il s'était résigné. Il n'aurait jamais droit à cette vie merveilleuse qu'il imaginait pour lui, Brooke et leur bébé. Jamais.

Au bout d'une heure, il vit ressortir Brooke en pleur. Elle courait. Elle ne semblait pas bien du tout. Il sortit rapidement de la voiture et vint à sa rencontre.

- Brooke qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle ne répondit pas, elle se jeta dans ses bras et continua de pleurer. Elle réussit quand même à articuler quelques mots.

- J'ai pas pu…Lucas…j'ai pas pu le faire…ils…ils m'ont emmener dans une salle…ils voulaient me faire un échographie pour voir si tout aller bien. Je l'ai vu…le bébé…j'ai pas pu Lucas…je ne pouvais le tuer Lucas…

A suivre.

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! une petite review ?_

_Bonne semaine à tout le monde !_


	7. Proposal

_Voici le 7ème chapitre de ma fic ! Bonne soirée à tous !_

_Merci beaucoup à Brooke pour sa review, ravie de constater que tu apprécies toujours autant ma fic_

**Chapitre 7 : Proposal.**

Lucas tenait toujours Brooke dans ses bras et essayait de la calmer. Quand il l'avait vu arriver en larmes et qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait renoncé à se faire avorter, il avait ressentit une telle joie qu'elle ait décidé de garder le bébé, qu'il n'avait pas cessé de sourire intérieurement. Il lui murmurait des mots rassurant à l'oreille qui rendait Brooke plus sereine.

- ça va aller Brooke. On va s'en sortir. Je te l'ai dit, je serais là, toujours là pour toi. Je tiens tellement à toi Brooke. Et puis maintenant, on a quelque chose qui nous unit à jamais. On va avoir un bébé Brooke.

Brooke leva les yeux vers Lucas et sourit. Son sourire éblouit complètement Lucas. Elle est de plus en plus belle, se dit-il. Brooke répéta en riant à moitié.

- On va avoir un bébé…on va avoir un bébé.

- Oui, un magnifique bébé, répondit Lucas en souriant.

Brooke redevint sérieuse et décréta :

- Je veux une fille.

- Eh bien, eh bien…ria Lucas,je vois que tu as déjà tout prévu. Et si moi j'ai envie d'un garçon.

- Mais tu n'aurais pas le choix, mon petit Luc, répondit Brooke en souriant. Et je te préviens que tu as intérêt être présente pour moi quand je serais une femme enceinte de 9 mois, grosse, avec des varices, et des douleurs constantes dans le dos et une envie chronique de glace au chocolat à 4 heures du matin, ce n'est qu'à ce prix que je j'accepte d'avoir mon bébé.

- Notre bébé, corrigea Lucas. Et ne t'inquiète pas Brooke, je serais là, je te le promets, quoi qu'il arrive.

Brooke sourit et se blottit dans les bras de Lucas. Ils restèrent comme ça un bon moment, puis Lucas décida qu'ils avaient tous les deux des tonnes de choses à décider alors il ramena Brooke chez elle, et ils discutèrent pendant plus de deux heures. Au bout de ce laps de temps, Lucas avait conseillé à Brooke d'appeler ses parents pour tout les dire. Pendant tout le temps où elle était au téléphone, il lui tint la main. Malheureusement, contrairement à ce que pensait Brooke, ses parents prirent la nouvelle très mal. Son père exigea que Brooke avorte. Quand la jeune femme lui annonça qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de se faire avorter son père entra dans une colère noire et lui hurla des choses horribles à la figure. Il l'a menaça de lui couper les vivres et de la mettre dehors. Lucas n'en pouvait plus d'entendre le père de Brooke la rabaisser et la menacer. Il prit le combiné et commença à discuter avec le père de Brooke. Comprenant qu'il avait au bout du fil le garçon qui avait mis enceinte sa fille, le père de Brooke l'insulta et au bout d'un moment, Lucas était tellement énervé qu'il lui raccrocha au nez.

- Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Brooke.

- Je sais que ça va nous faire drôle à tout les deux mais je pense que même si ton père ne met pas ses menaces à exécution, et qu'il te laisse la maison et l'argent, même si tu as encore tout ça mais je pense que tu devrais venir…t'installer avec moi, répondit Lucas.

- Tu veux …quoi ?

- Je pense que ça serait la meilleure solution. Brooke, j'ai une bourse d'études, qui me paye la totalité de mon loyer et de mes frais extérieurs, en plus je travaille donc j'ai pas mal d'argent de côté. Et en plus…

- En plus quoi ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Je veux être avec toi, pas seulement parce que tu portes mon bébé…

- Notre bébé, rectifia Brooke.

- Pas seulement parce que tu portes mon bébé, continua Lucas en souriant, mais aussi parce que je veux être à tes côtés à tout les stades de ta grossesse, mais aussi parce que je veux être avec toi tout simplement.

Lucas plongea son regard dans celui de Brooke et celle-ci se sentit fondre littéralement. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa passionnellement. Lucas répondit à son baiser et quand Brooke s'écarta de lui, il resta bouche bée. C'était la première fois depuis des semaines que c'était elle qui faisait le premier pas. Et il dut avouer que cela ne lui plut énormément. Brooke sourit et lui dit :

- Maintenant tu as ta réponse.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire oui ?

- Oui, tu sais…expliqua la jeune femme, j'ai affreusement peur de me retrouver toute seule. J'ai toujours été seule depuis que je suis toute petite et maintenant.

- Je te l'ai dit Brooke. Je suis là, et je le serais toujours, promit le jeune homme.

Brooke sourit et se précipita dans ses bras. Lucas la serra et s'apprêtait à l'embrasser quand Brooke se dégagea, et prit le téléphone.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Lucas

- Je profite de ma maison une dernière fois. J'appelle tous nos amis. Après tout on a une nouvelle à leur annoncer.

Brooke appela tout leurs amis et moins d'une heure plus tard tout ce petit monde était dans le salon, un coupe de champagne à la main, sauf Brooke qui tenait Jenny dans ses bras, avec un sourire béat au lèvres. Peyton demanda :

- Alors vous allez nous dire pourquoi vous nous avez appelez, et pourquoi vous avez sortit le champagne.

- ça doit être une grande nouvelle ! dit Jake

- En effet, Brooke et moi… allons avoir un bébé, dit Lucas

Peyton et Jake poussèrent des cris de joie et félicitèrent Brooke et Lucas. Nathan et Haley étaient déjà au courant mais les congratulèrent quand même. Puis chacun leva son verre et trinqua à la santé du futur bébé Scott. Tous passèrent une soirée agréable et Peyton proposa qu'on fête cette nouvelle officiellement la semaine d'après au club où Haley devait chanter. Ils acceptèrent tous.

La semaine fut bien remplie pour Lucas et Brooke. Malheureusement pour la jeune femme, son père l'appela le lendemain pour lui dire qu'il avait fait bloquer ses comptes, et qu'elle devait quitter la maison avant la fin du mois, mais qu'elle pourrait retrouver sa vie d'avant si elle se faisait avorter et que si elle continuait à vouloir garder le bébé, alors elle serait à jamais rayer de sa vie. Brooke ne répondit qu'une seule chose à son père avant de raccrocher : « adieu ».

Lucas ne put cacher sa joie quand il vit arriver Brooke un matin avec deux valises et une tonnes de boites en carton qui contenait tous ses vêtements. Elle s'installa chez lui, et Lucas la présenta le jour même à sa mère, qui fut très heureuse mais un peu anxieuse d'apprendre la grossesse de Brooke.

La semaine passa comme dans un rêve pour les deux jeunes gens. Ils étaient ensemble et heureux. Brooke qui voulait absolument participer au loyer de l'appartement avait été engagé par un femme pour lui faire de vêtements sur mesure et cela la rendait encore plus heureuse.

La soirée pour fêter la grossesse de Brooke arriva. Les trois jeunes femmes se rendirent dans les coulisses pour préparer Haley tandis que les garçons les attendaient un peu plus loin dans le couloir. A un moment, Brooke se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose dans sa voiture et sortit de la loge de Haley. Elle était dans le couloir et en se passant la main dans les cheveux, il fit tomber une de ses boucles d'oreilles derrières un rideau. Elle s'y engouffra et se mit à genoux pour la chercher. Elle tâtonner derrière le rideau quand elle entendit des voix. C'était les garçons.

- Alors Luc, c'est le grand soir pour toi, tu es prêt ? demanda Jake

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi prêt, répondit Lucas. Mais en même temps je me sens tellement nerveux. Je me sens tellement bien avec elle. C'est la femme de ma vie, ça je le sais.

- Eh bien dis donc, si on m'avait dit il y a un mois et demi que mon grand frère allait bientôt devenir père et demander sa petite amie en mariage je ne l'aurais jamais cru, dit Nathan en souriant

Brooke écoutait la conversation. Elle était effarée. Il allait la demander en mariage. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça, et elle n'était pas prête à y faire fasse. Elle venait juste de se séparer de son ancien fiancé, d'apprendre qu'elle allait avoir un bébé, qu'elle allait être mère, et avait emménagé chez Lucas. Ça faisait trop d'un seul coup, c'était trop pour elle. Une bouffé d'angoisse monta en elle, et elle se mit à suffoquer. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle s'écroula au sol, évanouie.

_A suivre._

* * *

_Alors votre avis sur ce 7ème chapitre ?_

_La suite surement la semaine prochaine..._


	8. Everything is just so complicated !

_Coucou tout le monde ! Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et qui me laissent des reviews !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Bises à tout le monde !_

**

* * *

Chapitre 8 : everything is just so complicated !**

En entendant un bruit mat derrière eux, les jeunes garçons se retournèrent et virent Brooke évanouie à terre. Lucas poussa un cri et se précipita vers elle. Elle n'avait pas l'air de s'être blessée en tombant. Les garçons la portèrent vers la loge de Haley et l'allongèrent quelques instants. Lucas allait appeler les secours quand Brooke releva doucement la tête et ouvrit délicatement les yeux. Elle avait la tête qui tournait et voyait tout de façon trouble. Voyant que cela n'allait toujours pas mieux, Lucas la prit dans ses bras, l'installa dans sa voiture et l'emmena à l'hôpital. Ils furent emmenés dans une petite chambre. Brooke avait reprit complètement connaissance, et allait beaucoup mieux. En attendant le médecin, Brooke décida de dire toute la vérité à Lucas.

- Ce n'était pas la peine de m'emmener à l'hôpital Lucas. Je sais pourquoi je me suis évanouie, dit-elle

- pourquoi ? demanda le jeune homme.

- je…je t'ai entendue parler avec Jake et Nathan, balbutia-t-elle.

- Oh, d'accord, je voulais te faire une surprise. Mais attend une minute Brooke, tu veux dire que c'est ça qui t'as fait t'évanouir.

- ça fait trop d'un coup Lucas. J'ai fait une crise d'angoisse. Ça m'arrivait souvent quand j'étais petite. Mais là, trop de choses ce sont passés dans ma vie d'un seul coup et quand je t'ai entendu parler de mariage, ça a été la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase.

- Dois-je comprendre que tu ne veux pas m'épouser ? demanda Lucas péniblement.

- Lucas, sois honnête, pourquoi voulais-tu me demander en mariage ?

- Mais ça me semble logique parce que je t'aime.

Brooke regarda Lucas abasourdie. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui réponde qu'il voulait parce qu'elle était enceinte pas parce qu'il aimait. Mais elle, que pouvait-elle répondre ? ses sentiments étaient tellement confus qu'elle ne savait plus très bien ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. La voix de Lucas la ramena à la réalité.

- Brooke ? Ça va ? demanda-t-il

- Oui…mais j'aimerais te poser une autre question, même si tu m'aimes, si il n'y avait pas eu le bébé, en temps normal je veux dire, jamais tu ne m'aurais demandé de t'épouser seulement un mois et demi après notre rencontre n'est-ce pas ?

- Ce n'est pas la question Brooke, ce bébé est bien là.

- Je t'en prit Lucas, répond à ma question. Sois honnête, dit Brooke.

- D'accord…alors il est probable que je ne t'aurais pas demandé de m'épouser.

- Tu vois. Ecoute Lucas. On ne se connaît pas vraiment. En tout cas pas assez pour se marier. Alors attendons de nous connaître un peu mieux tu veux ?

- Très bien. De toute façon je ne vais pas te forcer à m'épouser non ?

- J'ai quelque chose d'autre à te dire. Mes parents se sont mariés à cause de moi. Mon père a épousé ma mère parce qu'elle était enceinte de moi et regarde le résultat. Des parents indifférents à leur fille, qui se détestent et peuvent à peine passer une heure ensemble sans se disputer. Je refuse qu'on devienne comme eux Lucas. J'espère que tu comprends.

- Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas, dit Lucas.

- Je veux être sur quand je me marierais avec toi que je le fais parce que tu es l'homme de ma vie, pas parce que j'attends notre enfant.

- ça veut dire que tu as quand même l'intention de te marier avec moi ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire malicieux

- ça dépend…répondit Brooke d'un air taquin

- De quoi ?

- Eh bien si tu fais un bon père, un merveilleux petit ami pour commencer…enfin des tas de choses, mais je te fais confiance. Tu seras à la hauteur.

- Je l'espère, je n'ai pas envie de te perdre Brooke. Tu comptes tellement pour moi.

- Toi aussi tu comptes pour moi Lucas. N'en doute jamais. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi, tellement gentil, attentionné, craquant, intelligent, je ne te mérite pas Lucas.

Brooke se mit soudainement à pleurer, et Lucas la prit doucement dans ses bras.

- Eh, Brooke…je t'en prit ne dis pas ça, et arrête de pleurer, je déteste quand tu pleures.

- Je sais mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive en ce moment.

- C'est les hormones, déclara Lucas.

- Les hormones ? Comment tu sais ça toi ?

- J'ai lu un bouquin que la grossesse cette semaine. Et il disait que pendant la grossesse, les désordres hormonaux font souvent pleurer les femmes sans raison apparentes.

- Tu as lu un livre sur la grossesse ? s'exclama la jeune femme.

- Oui, je sais que je ne suis pas impliqué autant que toi dans ce processus naturel, alors je voulais pouvoir comprendre ce que tu vas vivre.

- Tu es vraiment parfait.

Brooke se serra un peu plus dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle demanda après :

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a appris d'autre ton bouquin ?

- Eh bien disons juste que j'ai hâte que tu en sois à ton quatrième mois de grossesse, répondit Lucas en souriant.

- Ah bon pourquoi ?

- Eh bien arrivé à ce mois là, il arrive que beaucoup de femmes ait énormément de pulsions, enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire…dit-il d'un ton lourd de sous-entendu

- Lucas Scott ! s'écria Brooke, faussement outreagée. Comment ose-tu avoir de telles pensées ?

- Allez ose dire que tu n'y a pas pensé !

Lucas se mit à embrasser Brooke dans le cou et la jeune femme en rougit. Elle se mit à l'embrasser tendrement puis plus fougueusement. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent quelqu'un qui tousser derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent gênés et aperçurent le médecin qui les regardait en souriant d'un air bienveillant.

- Eh bien Miss Davis. Vous avez l'air d'aller très bien ! déclara le médecin.

- Oui je vais merveilleusement bien ! dit-il en souriant.

- Je suppose que ce jeune homme y est pour beaucoup.

- C'est le meilleur, répondit Brooke en serrant la main de Lucas.

Le médecin sourit et s'approcha de Brooke. Il mit en route ses appareils et commença à passer son appareil sur le ventre de Brooke. Sur l'écran du moniteur, qui était en face des deux jeunes gens, apparut leur bébé. Ils en restèrent tout les deux bouche bée. Lucas serrait toujours la main de Brooke. Il ne pensait pas avoir jamais été aussi heureux qu'à ce moment. Parce qu'il savait que même si Brooke lui avait dit non pour le moment, il réussirait tôt ou tard de l'épouser. Brooke avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Le médecin leur donna quelques explications sur ce qu'il voyait, leur annoncer que leur bébé allait très bien, mais que Brooke devait absolument se reposer et éviter le moindre stresse. Soudain, un sourire apparut sur son visage et il dit :

- J'ai le résultat de vos dernières analyse Miss Davis, alors j'ai une question à vous posez à tous les deux, voulez-vous connaître le sexe de votre bébé ?

_A suivre._

* * *

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !_

_Alors fille ou garçon ?_

_Bon week-end à tout le monde_


	9. Pourquoi revenir maintenant ?

_Voilà à la demande d'une de mes très très bonne amie je publie le chapitre 9 en espérant qu'il vous plaira !_

**Réponse au review : **

**Brooke** : Merci d'être toujours là pour reviewer ! Un grand merci !

**Hannange** : Les deux ? pourquoi pas !

**Laedystar** : ah ma camillounette ! Merci de m'avoir laissé une review ! J'espère que tu aimera ce nouveau chapitre.

**

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Pourquoi revenir maintenant ?**

Brooke et Lucas regardaient le médecin. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment quoi répondre. Le fait que le médecin leur propose de connaître le sexe de leur bébé rendait les choses tellement concrètes. Ils réalisaient vraiment désormais qu'ils allaient tout les deux devenir parents. Soudain Brooke prit la parole :

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses mais moi je préférerais vraiment garder le suspense jusqu'à la dernière minute. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- je suis d'accord, ça serait notre surprise, dit Lucas.

- Vous êtes sur ? demanda le médecin

- Certain. De toute façon, fille ou garçon je serais comblé, répondit Lucas.

Lucas regarda Brooke un instant et tendrement il déposa un baiser léger sur son front. Elle lui sourit, elle se sentait tellement bien. Tellement heureuse.

Trois mois avaient passés depuis la visite de Brooke et Lucas chez le médecin. Brooke enceinte de plus de quatre mois commençait à prendre du poids. Alors que Lucas aurait pensé que cette situation serait très dure pour la jeune femme, c'était tout le contraire qui se passait. Elle était épanouie, et resplendissante, se dit Lucas en la regardant dormir dans ses bras. Leur relation avait réellement évolué depuis ces derniers mois, ils s'étaient considérablement rapprochés dans tout les sens du terme. Plus les jours passés, plus Lucas était amoureux de la future mère de son enfant. Il était tellement heureux avec Brooke. Sa vie était devenu un véritable rêve se dit-il en la serrant un peu plus fort dans ses bras.

Au petit-déjeuner, Brooke était assise sur une chaise, et parlait avec Haley pendant que Nathan et Lucas leur préparaient leur assiette. C'était devenue une sorte de tradition tous les week-ends, les deux frères étaient au petit soin pour leur femmes respectives pendant toute la journée du samedi et du dimanche.

Dans la cuisine Nathan regarda les deux jeunes femmes et sourit en disant à Lucas :

- Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qui nous arrive. Tu te rends compte que toi tu vas avoir un enfant et moi je suis marié, si on m'avais dit ça un jour, s'exclama Nathan.

- C'est vrai, mais tu sais je suis vraiment heureux. Avant l'arrivée de Brooke, j'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'il y avait un vide dans ma vie, et maintenant il est comblé. Je suis tellement heureux.

- ça se voit. Mais Lucas, tu l'as prévenue, tu sais pour ta maladie de cœur ? demanda le frère de Lucas en baissant la voix.

- Chut Nathan ! Non je ne lui aie rien dit, le médecin à dit qu'elle ne devait subir aucun stress, alors si je lui dis que j'ai une maladie de cœur je ne préfère même pas connaître sa réaction.

- Mais tu prends bien tes médicaments non ?

- En fait j'ai été obligé de diminuer les doses, confessa Lucas

- Tu as fait QUOI ? Lucas !

- Chut ! je n'ai pas le choix, étant donné que je touche une bourse, mes médicaments ne sont plus remboursés, avant je m'en sortais bien mais maintenant je ne suis plus toute seule et je dois mettre de l'argent de côté pour mon enfant.

- Lucas, ton enfant aura besoin de toi, pas de ton argent, décréta Nathan. Ne prends pas le risque de tout perdre. Brooke t'aime, elle a besoin de toi, et nous aussi, ne l'oublie pas.

- Je sais Nathan. Mais je vais bien je t'assure, j'en ait parlé avec le coach, j'ai moins d'entraînement que les autres et je ne joue pas pendant tout les matchs alors ça va aller Nathan.

- Je l'espère, même si je pense que tu devrais quand même le dire à Brooke, elle a le droit de savoir Lucas. Surtout si elle devient un jour te femme.

- Je le sais, mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète, répliqua Lucas

- Alors c'est quoi ?

- Tu sais que c'est une maladie génétique, alors ça veut dire que mon enfant à 50 de chances de cette maladie, je ne peux supporter l'idée que mon enfant va souffrit à cause de moi.

- Ce n'est pas sur que Lucas, que ton bébé soit porteur de cette maladie, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sur que tout va bien se passer.

- Merci Nat'. D'être là pour me soutenir, ça fait du bien de savoir que je peux compter sur toi.

- Toujours Luc' après tout tu es mon grand frère, même si je suis sur d'être plus mature que toi ! ria Nathan

Une voix se fit entendre derrière les deux garçons.

- Alors ces pancakes ! ils arrivent ? demanda Haley

- ça vient ma chérie ! répondit Nathan

- Lucas, vient là ! Vite ! s'écria tout d'un coup Brooke.

Brooke s'état levé et avait une main sur son ventre, Lucas lâcha sa poêle qui tomba par terre dans un bruit affreux et se précipita sur Brooke, l'air complètement inquiet :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'exclama Lucas

- Donne moi ta main ! Vite !

Brooke prit brusquement la main de Lucas et la posa sur son ventre. Quelques secondes plus tard, le visage de Lucas se métamorphosa et un immense sourire apparut sur son visage. Il s'exclama :

- C'est le bébé !? Il bouge ! s'écria Lucas.

- Oui, ce n'est pas la première fois que je le sens, mais tu n'étais pas là, répondit Brooke en souriant.

- C'est merveilleux ! répondit Lucas

Lucas se pencha sur le ventre de Brooke et se mit à parler à son bébé. Brooke était tout sourire, et très émue. Nathan et Haley les regardaient attendris. Soudain Nathan se mit à rire en observant Lucas.

- Tu es trop marrant Lucas. On dirait un gosse, s'exclama Nathan

- On verra bien comment tu serais toi quand Haley sera enceinte, répliqua Lucas.

- Ne lui donne pas des idées Lucas, dit Haley. Nathan et moi on a décidé d'attendre encore avant de projeter d'avoir un enfant. Enfin je devrais mieux me méfier, c'est un Scott après tout !

Nathan éclata de rire et prit sa femme dans les bras.

- Promets moi que tu ne me laisserais pas devenir comme Lucas quand tu seras enceinte, d'accord ? demanda Nathan

- Pourquoi Ils sont mignons tout les deux, répondit Haley en regardant Lucas qui avait toujours son oreille collée au ventre de Brooke

- Ils sont peut-être mignons mais maintenant à cause de Lucas, les pancakes sont par terre, répliqua Nathan

Lucas se mit à rire et aider de Brooke commença à ramasser la nourriture parterre. Ils étaient en train de rire quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

Haley alla ouvrir. Un jeune homme se trouva devant la porte. Il parla un instant et demanda à voir Brooke. Cette dernière en reconnaissant la voix de l'interlocuteur blêmit et son visage se décomposa. Elle se releva et jeta un coup d'œil au visiteur. Elle le reconnut aussitôt. Lui, celui qu'elle avait trahit, trompé, fait terriblement souffrir, son fiancé. Elle murmura alors que ce dernier avait les yeux rivés sur son ventre :

- Ethan….murmura Brooke.

_A suivre..._

* * *

_Alors qu'avez vous pensé de mon chapitre !_

_J'attends vos reviews !_

_Bizzz à tous !_


	10. Le retour d'Ethan

_Voici le 10ème chapitre ! En espérant qu'il vous plaira ! Bonnes vacances à tous !_

_P.S: Désolé ma petite camilounette si mes fanfic t'empechent de réviser _

**

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Le retour d'Ethan.**

Brooke était toujours abasourdie par la vision de son ex-fiancé qui se trouvait debout devant elle et la fixait intensément. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle reprit ses esprits. Elle balbutia un « bonjour Ethan ». Ce dernier s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

- Tu as l'air en forme, dit Ethan en la relâchant.

- Je vais très bien. Mais, comment as-tu eu ma nouvelle adresse ? demanda Brooke.

- Tes parents me l'ont donné.

- Mes parents ? C'est bizarre, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'ils savaient où j'habitais maintenant.

- En fait, ils savent beaucoup de choses sur toi ! répliqua le jeune homme en regardant Lucas assez agressivement

Lucas se racla la gorge pour faire remarquer à Brooke et Ethan qu'il était là. Brooke se retourna aussitôt.

- Ah oui ! Lucas, voici Ethan. Ethan c'est Lucas.

Lucas prit la main que lui tendit Ethan et la serra si fort qu'un étrange rictus apparut sur le visage de l'ex-fiancé de Brooke.

- Ravi de faire ta connaissance.

- Oh mais tout le plaisir est pour moi, répondit Lucas d'un ton dur.

- Bon, trêve de civilités ! Ethan maintenant, est-ce que tu vas me dire qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Brooke.

- Je viens de rentrer d'Europe, et je suis passé chez toi. Tes parents m'ont dit que tu étais ici. J'avais juste envie de te voir et de te parler, c'est tout.

- Bien dans ce cas, je prends mon manteau, on sort, répondit la jeune femme.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? demanda Lucas d'un ton rempli d'espoir.

- ça va aller Lucas. Ethan a raison, il faut qu'on parle seul à seul.

Brooke déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Lucas avant de sortir suivie par Ethan. Lucas était anéanti et une fois seul avec son frère et Haley, il explosa :

- Non mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire ici celui-là ? Il n'a pas encore comprit qu'elle est avec moi maintenant ? s'exclama le jeune homme.

- Lucas, je sais que je ne suis pas à ta place alors je ne peux pas comprendre tout ce que tu ressens mais Brooke et Nathan ont été ensemble pendant plus de deux ans, tu ne peux pas espérer qu'elle oublie tout ce qu'elle a vécut avec lui d'un claquement de doigt, répondit Haley.

- Tu as raison Haley, tu ne peux pas comprendre, s'exclama Lucas. Allez ramène toi Nathan, et change moi cette chemise rouge que tu portes, elle est trop voyante.

- On va où ? demanda Nathan.

- Tu t'es déjà pris pour James Bond ? demanda Lucas.

- Oh là là ! Je crains le pire, s'écria Haley.

* * *

Sur la route en direction du parc, Brooke et Ethan discutaient tranquillement mais Brooke sentait bien qu'ils étaient tous les deux très gênés. 

- Alors, qu'est-ce que t'on dit mes parents ? questionna Brooke.

- Je ne suis pas sur que tu veules le savoir. C'est surtout à cause de ça que je suis revenu.

- Je t'en pris Ethan. Ça va faire trois mois que je n'ai aucune nouvelle d'eux, s'exclama la jeune femme.

Les deux jeunes gens s'assirent sur deux balançoires et Ethan commença à expliquer toute l'histoire.

- écoute Brooke, tes parents m'ont demandé d'essayer de te séduire pour que tu reviennes chez eux, et que une fois que tu auras accouché tu abandonnes l'enfant, expliqua Ethan.

- Ils ont QUOI ? explosa Brooke abasourdie. Comment ont-ils osé ! Et toi évidemment tu as accepté ?

- Au début oui, mais juste parce qu'ils m'avaient dit que tu n'étais pas heureuse avec Lucas, et qu'il te traitait mal…

- Et tu les a cru ? s'exclama-t-elle en colère.

- Je ne savais plus qui croire Brooke. Tu m'avais menti et trompé. Comment voulais-tu que je sache quoi penser ?

- Je suis désolé Ethan, pour tout ce que je t'ai fais, vraiment désolé. Je ne voulais vraiment pas ça. Ça met tombé dessus, je n'avais rien prévu.

- Je sais Brooke, et je ne t'en veut plus, répondit Ethan en lui prenant la main et en la serrant.

* * *

- Non mais il est vraiment gonflé, il lui prend la main maintenant, s'exclama Lucas, caché derrière un buisson alors qu'il regardait Brooke et Ethan. 

- Lucas ? s'écria Nathan, agenouillé à côté de son frère.

- Quoi ?

- Tu me marches sur le pied, déclara Nathan. Et rappelle moi encore une fois pourquoi je suis ici moi, caché derrière un bosquet en train d'espionner ta copine.

- Tu es mon frère alors tu es censé m'épauler, répondit Lucas. Et puis essaye de trouver une excuse au cas où on se ferait surprendre.

- Génial, mais dans quelle galère on s'est encore fourré ! s'exclama Nathan.

Brooke et Ethan n'avaient pas encore remarqué la présence des frères Scott. Ils continuaient de discuter.

- Alors tu es vraiment heureuse alors ? demanda Ethan.

- Très heureuse, répondit Brooke en souriant. Je ne crois pas avoir jamais été aussi épanouie. Lucas est merveilleux. Et je suis ravie d'avoir bientôt un bébé.

- Oui il grandit bien, ça se voit ! dit Ethan en regardant le ventre de la jeune femme.

- Et toi alors ? Comment va-tu ?

- Eh bien tu ne devineras jamais mais j'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

- Vraiment ? Comment elle s'appelle ? demanda Brooke.

- Marie, elle est française. Je l'ai rencontré à Paris. On venait de rompre tout les deux, et elle était là. Je me suis beaucoup attaché à elle et voilà, maintenant je vais retourner en France pour y terminer mes études.

- Mais c'est formidable. Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi.

Brooke serra Ethan dans ses bras et tandis qu'elle sentait l'odeur de son parfum et son souffle dans son cou, elle réalisa soudain qu'elle ne ressentait plus rien pour lui. Probablement, se dit-elle, parce que Lucas et son futur bébé avaient pris toute la place dans son cœur.

Brooke toujours dans les bras d'Ethan, vit quelque chose bouger dans les buissons, elle s'approcha et aperçut la tête de Nathan qui dépassait du buisson. En la voyant, Nathan se releva aussitôt, l'air gêné, bientôt suivit de Lucas.

- Tiens Brooke salut, balbutia Nathan rouge de honte.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là tout les deux ? demanda Brooke d'un ton suspicieux.

- Euh…euh…répondit Lucas.

- Eh bien on cherchait des champignons pour le dîner, répondit Nathan.

Lucas tourna la tête vers son frère et le regarda d'un air de dire : « non mais tu n'aurait pas pu trouver une excuse un peu plus plausible ». Nathan, en voyant l'air sévère de Brooke, ajouta :

- Bon ben ya pas de champignons, on va aller au supermarché, allez viens Lucas.

Les deux frères se retournèrent brusquement et commencèrent à s'éloigner de Brooke et d'Ethan qui était en train de rire discrètement. Mais ils furent arrêtés par Brooke qui hurla :

- NATHAN ET LUCAS SCOTT, VOUS RAMENEZ VOS FESSES ICI TOUT DE SUITE !

- On est mal n'est-ce pas ? chuchota Lucas à son frère.

- Oh oui, mais pourquoi je me suis laissé embarqué dans cette histoire !!! s'écria Nathan.

- Alors j'attends vos explications, dit Brooke.

- Brooke, je suis désolé, c'est juste que…commença Lucas.

- Que quoi ? Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Bien sur que si, c'est en moi que je n'ai pas confiance.

- Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi, elle t'aime vraiment, répondit Ethan.

- C'est vrai ? demanda Lucas, n'y croyant pas.

- Bien sur que oui Lucas, répondit Brooke en le serrant dans ses bras.

Nathan et Ethan les regardèrent en souriant tendrement. Nathan s'exclama :

- Ils ne sont pas mignons tous les deux !

- C'est vrai, ils vont vraiment bien ensemble, dit Ethan.

Brooke s'écarta de Lucas et lança un regard noir à Nathan.

- Franchement Nathan, tu auras pu raisonner ton frère, me suivre, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! s'écria-telle.

Nathan éclata de rire, suivit ensuite par tout le monde. Ils décidèrent ensuite de rentrer chez eux dans la bonne humeur et se mirent à préparer le repas, sans champignons…

Alors qu'il allait se mettre à table, le téléphone sonna. Haley s'exclama :

- Ce n'est pas la peine d'aller répondre, j'ai mis le répondeur.

Le répondeur se mit en route, et une voix s'éleva dans l'appartement :

- Brooke….c'est maman….écoute je sais que ça fais pas mal de temps qu'on ne s'est pas parlé, mais j'ai vraiment envie de te voir. Je ne supporte pas de te savoir fâcher contre nous. Je sais qu'on t'a dit des choses horribles, mais je regrette Brooke, vraiment. J'arrive à Tree Hill demain, je serais à l'hôtel. Si tu le veux, et j'espère vraiment que tu vas accepter, j'aimerai te rencontrer. Je te rappellerais…

Le bip du répondeur se fit entendre, et Brooke fondit en larmes, sous l'œil peiné de Lucas.

_A suivre..._

* * *

_Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Reviews ?_

_Bonne semaine à tous !_


	11. Respire

_Voici le chapitre 11 ! Enjoy it ! _

**

* * *

Chapitre 11: Respire**

Lucas se précipita sur Brooke et la serra dans ses bras pour essayer de la calmer. Sa grossesse l'a rendait vraiment très sensible et le fait d'entendre sa mère lui laisser un message alors qu'elle était sans nouvelles de ses parents depuis plus de trois mois n'arrangeait pas les choses. Au bout de quelques instants, elle se calma et se lova dans les bras de Lucas :

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda Lucas.

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas envie que ma mère me fasse la morale encore une fois, je n'aurais pas la force de supporter ça, répondit Brooke.

- Tu n'auras pas à le faire, je peux venir avec toi si tu veux comme ça elle n'osera pas s'en prendre à toi, proposa le jeune homme.

- Tu es sur que c'est ce que tu veux, je ne voudrais pas t'imposer cette torture.

- Eh ! Tu te souviens, je t'ai promis que je serai toujours là pour toi alors, je viens.

- Merci Lucas, répondit Brooke en souriant faiblement.

Brooke s'empara de son téléphone portable en reniflant et composa le numéro de téléphone portable de sa mère. Elle parla avec elle d'un ton très froid pendant quelques minutes et raccrocha :

- On a rendez-vous demain au restaurant de l'hôtel où ma mère est descendue, expliqua-t-elle.

- J'espère que tout va bien se passer, soupira Ethan. Je suis désolé Brooke, je ne savais pas que ta mère projetait de venir.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute Ethan. Tu ne pouvais pas le prévoir.

Le silence se fit dans la salle et Nathan s'écria pour détendre l'atmosphère :

- Bon alors avec tout ça on n'a pas eu le temps de parler d'un truc important !

- Lequel ? demanda Lucas.

- Ben on ne lui a pas encore trouvé de nom à ce petit monstre. J'ai une idée, pourquoi pas Nathan ? s'écria-t-il.

- Tu perds pas le Nord toi, s'exclama Lucas en éclatant de rire.

- Ce n'est pas faux, pourquoi pas Haley comme prénom pour une fille ? proposa l'amie de Brooke.

- Mais bien sur ! s'écria Brooke. Non mais franchement tout les deux vous exagérez. Mais ils n'ont pas tout à fait tort, Lucas, on n'en a même pas encore parlé.

- C'est vrai qu'on devrait commencer à lui trouver un prénom à ce bout de chou ! Pourquoi pas William pour un garçon, tu sais comme shakespeare.

- Alors là oublie, il n'est pas question que mon fils porte ce prénom vieillot, et pourquoi pas Bernard tant qu'on y est ! répondit Brooke en grimaçant.

- D'accord, du moment que tu n'appelles pas notre fils Dolce ou notre fille Prada…s'exclama Lucas.

Brooke attrapa un des coussins du canapé et l'envoya sur Lucas en signe de représailles. Nathan reprit en riant :

- Bon alors face à ces noms un peu bizarre, appelez le bébé Nathan ne vous semble plus si étrange non ? déclara Nathan.

- C'est une solution envisageable en effet, répondit Brooke en souriant.

- Tu es sérieuse ? demanda Lucas interloqué.

- Non je plaisante, même si je préfère Nathan à William, répondit Brooke.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à essayer de chercher un prénom pour le futur bébé de Brooke et Lucas. Quand Brooke alla se coucher le soir même, elle s'allongea aux cotés de Lucas qui la prit doucement dans ses bras.

- Tu te sens mieux que ce midi ? demanda-t-il.

- Bien sur. C'est grâce à toi. Merci.

- De rien, tu sais ça me fait plaisir de t'aider.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi…soupira la jeune femme.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de te demander ça, je serais toujours là pour toi Brooke et aussi pour notre petit bébé.

- Promis ?

- Promis, répondit Lucas en l'embrassant sur le front.

Le lendemain midi, ils étaient tous les deux dans la voiture de Brooke. Lucas se gara sur le parking de l'hôtel. Ils sortirent de la voiture et se retrouvèrent devant l'entrée du restaurant. Brooke s'arrêta net devant la porte.

- Brooke ça va ? demanda Lucas

- Je ne suis plus bien sure de vouloir y aller…hésita la jeune femme.

- Quoi ? Enfin Brooke, tu n'as pas à être nerveuse, je suis là, je te soutiens. Respire un bon coup, prend ma main, et on va entrer.

Brooke esquissa un pale sourire et prit la main que Lucas lui tendit. Ils ouvrirent la porte et un maître d'hôtel leur indiqua leur table. Quand ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur, deux personnes se levèrent. Brooke se stoppa net. Elle balbutia :

- Papa…qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Ta mère m'a appelé, elle a dit que tu acceptais de la voir alors je suis venu aussi. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas.

- No…non, répondit Brooke toujours sous le choc.

- Ma chérie, tu as l'air d'aller bien, s'exclama la mère de Brooke.

Les yeux des parents de Brooke se posèrent alors sur Lucas, qui tenait toujours la main de Brooke dans la sienne. Brooke le regarda un bref instant.

- Maman, papa, voici Lucas.

Lucas salua la mère de Brooke et serra brièvement la main de son père. Une certaine animosité régnait dans l'air, mais Lucas décida d'essayer d'être le plus agréable possible pour faire plaisir à Brooke. Ils s'assirent tous les quatre autour de la table. Après avoir commandé leur déjeuner, une conversation s'engagea. Au début tout allait bien, le père de Brooke n'avait pas décroché un mot, jusqu'à ce moment précis où il jeta sa serviette dans son assiette et s'écria :

- Bon ça suffit comme ça cette petite comédie, nous savons tous les quatre que nous ne sommes pas venus ici pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps.

- Je t'en prie John…s'écria la mère de Brooke.

- Non madame, votre mari a parfaitement raison, je crois qu'il est temps de mettre les choses au clair. Alors allez-y monsieur, pourquoi êtes vous venu ? demanda Lucas.

- Il est hors de question jeune homme que je vous laisse gâcher la vie de ma fille. C'est pour ça que j'ai déjà pris contact avec un couple de gens très bien qui serait près à adopter l'enfant dès qu'il sera né, expliqua l'homme.

- Comment osez-vous ?!!! hurla Lucas hors de lui.

- Papa, comment peux-tu penser un seul instant que j'abandonnerai mon bébé ? s'écria Brooke.

- Vous êtes tellement jeune tout les deux, vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce qui est bien pour vous, répondit la mère de la jeune femme.

- écoutez moi bien madame, reprit Lucas, je sais parfaitement bien ce que je veux et ce qui est le mieux pour moi, et je peux vous assurer que votre fille et notre futur enfant sont la meilleure chose qui me sois arrivé dans ma vie, et je ne vous laisserai pas gâcher ça.

Brooke avait les larmes aux yeux et quand Lucas se leva tellement en colère qu'il commençait à en trembler, elle le suivit. Son père essaya de la retenir, mais Brooke se dégagea vivement et lui dit tristement en se retournant une dernière fois vers lui :

- Je crois que tu ne m'as pas comprise papa, mais Lucas m'a rendu plus heureuse ces cinq derniers mois que vous deux n'avaient réussit à le faire ces 20 dernières années. Et aujourd'hui mon avenir m'appartient et je sais que mon avenir est avec lui maintenant si tu ne veux pas l'accepter alors sache que c'est la dernière fois que tu me vois, moi et mon bébé.

Le père de Brooke l'a regarda un moment et ne répondit rien. Brooke avait vraiment de la peine que son père décide de tirer un trait sur elle, mais elle avait son choix et savait que c'était le bon. Elle croisa une dernière fois le regard de sa mère et se retourna.

Lucas était appuyé sur un des pylônes du restaurant, la respiration saccadée, les yeux exorbités. Une main sur sa poitrine, il était blême. Brooke se précipita vers lui.

- Lucas…Lucas, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'écria la jeune femme.

Lucas la regarda une dernière fois avant de fermer les yeux et de tomber lourdement au sol. Brooke poussa un cri et tomba à genoux devant lui en larmes. Elle hurlait dans le restaurant alors que sa mère était en train d'appeler les secours.

- Lucas, mon amour, respire s'il te plait Lucas, ne me laisse pas, LUCAS !!!

* * *

_Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ?_

_Des idées pour le prénom du bébé ?_

_Bonne semaine à toutes et à tous !_


	12. Tu m'avais promis

_Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir posté la suite plus vite ! En tout cas voici le chapitre 12 en ligne ! J'espère que vous allez aimer ! _

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

**Réponse au reviews : **

**Brooke** : J'espère que ce chapitre t'apportera l'apaisement dont tu as besoin

**Camill0u** : Oh ma londonienne est revenue

**L0ve -de-luii** : Merci de tes compliments et d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review ! Bize

**

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Tu m'avais promis.**

Brooke faisait les cent pas dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital, les joues creusées par les larmes, elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Depuis que Lucas s'était effondré à terre, Brooke avait l'impression que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre. Elle l'avait suivit dans l'ambulance et avait vu les médecins lui faire des massages cardiaques, puis une fois arrivée à l'hôpital, il l'avait emmené et elle n'avait plus eu aucunes nouvelles. Elle était rongée par l'inquiétude. Elle se sentait mal et s'assis sur une chaise. Elle croyait qu'elle allait s'effondrer à terre. Sa vue se brouilla quand les larmes jaillirent une nouvelle fois par torrent. Elles entendit des pas précipités et leva les yeux croyant que c'était les médecins. Elle vit alors Nathan, Haley, Peyton, Jake et la mère de Lucas arrivés en courant. Brooke se leva et fut aussitôt prise d'un vertige. Nathan la rattrapa au vol et l'obligea à s'asseoir.

- Brooke qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où est Lucas ? demanda-t-il.

- Je ne sais…bégaya la jeune femme en pleurant. Ils l'ont emmené…personne ne veut me dire ce qui se passe…je n'ai pas comprit, il s'est écroulé. Dans l'ambulance, les médecins disaient qu'il faisait une crise cardiaque, mais ce n'est pas possible, il ne peut pas faire une crise cardiaque à son âge c'est impossible.

Nathan soupira et regarda tour à tour sa femme et la mère de Lucas qui s'était assise sur une chaise à côté de Brooke et lui tenait les mains. Brooke capta leur regard et demanda en balbutiant :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?...Vous savez quelque chose que je ne sais pas ? Parlez enfin.

- Je pensais que Lucas te l'avait dit, soupira Karen. Mon dieu, comment a-t-il pu te cacher ça ! Brooke…Lucas est malade, enfin il a une maladie congénitale qui touche son cœur. Il doit prendre des médicaments pour éviter ce genre de crise, et il doit aussi éviter de faire trop de sport, et surtout éviter le stress et l'énervement.

Brooke resta sous le choc de cette révélation. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que Lucas puisse lui cacher une chose importante. Elle était complètement abattue. Karen la prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement, comprenant à quel point la jeune femme devait souffrir. Sûrement autant que moi, pensa la mère de Lucas, et dans son état il faut la ménager. Elle lui murmura :

- Je suis sure que Lucas voulait juste te protéger, il t'aime tellement il ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiète, mais ça va aller Brooke. Il va s'en sortir, tu vas voir.

Brooke s'était calmée légèrement et était toujours blottie dans les bras de Karen. Soudain une voix timide se fit entendre derrière le petit groupe, et tout le monde se retourna. Les parents de Brooke étaient là.

- Ma chérie ça va ? demanda sa mère timidement.

- Comment va Lucas ? questionna son père.

Brooke les regarda un instant. Une lueur de colère presque plus proche de la haine passa dans ses yeux. Elle se leva brusquement et bouscula Nathan pour se retrouver face à son père. Tout son être tremblait de rage, il recula, il n'avait jamais vu sa fille dans cet état là. Soudain elle se mit à lui hurler dessus, en pleine crise d'hystérie :

- Comment oses-tu venir ici ? Comment oses-tu même demander si il va bien ? Tout ça c'est de ta faute…

- Mais…Brooke…je ne voulais que ton bien…je te jure…je…balbutia le père de Brooke essayant de se rapprocher d'elle tandis que Nathan essayait de la retenir

- Sors d'ici ! Tu m'entends…Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir…jamais…espèce de monstre…JE TE DETESTE…JE TE DETESTE…

Brooke s'écroula à terre en larmes dans les bras de Nathan et Haley quand ceux deux derniers la retirent au moment où elle allait se jeter sur son père. Elle frappait le torse de Nathan en répétant « je te déteste…je te déteste… ». Jake et Peyton firent sortir les parents de Brooke tandis que le reste du groupe tenter de la calmer. Ils la forcèrent à s'allonger quelques instants et à respirer profondément. Elle retrouva son calme petit à petit mais elle était toujours au bord de la crise de nerfs. Elle se rassit et la mère de Lucas la serra à nouveau dans ses bras, mêlant ses larmes aux siennes. Elles ne surent pas dire combien de temps elles étaient restées dans cette position, dix minutes, une heure, peut-être deux. Elles sortirent brusquement de leur léthargie quand un médecin s'avança vers elles. Elles se relevèrent brusquement :

- Vous êtes la famille de Lucas Scott ?

- Je suis sa mère.

- Et moi sa fiancée. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il est réveillé ?

- Lucas a fait une crise cardiaque mesdames, expliqua le médecin. Nous avons réussit à le sauver, cependant, il est resté quelques instants sans que son cœur ne batte. Et malheureusement, en ce moment il est dans le coma. Il est sauvé néanmoins, seulement nous ne savons pas combien de temps, il va rester dans le coma.

- Mais il…il va se réveiller n'est-ce pas ? demanda Brooke.

- Nous ne pouvons pas encore l'affirmer à 100, je suis désolé mademoiselle, seul le temps pourra apporter des réponses à nos questions. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez aller le voir, nous l'avons installé dans une chambre au deuxième étage.

Brooke, Karen et Nathan suivirent le médecin qui les conduisit dans une petite chambre où Lucas était entendu sur un lit, branché à des machines et des tuyaux plantés dans les bras. Brooke poussa un gémissement et faillit s'évanouir en le voyant ainsi. Nathan la soutint et ils s'assirent tous autour du lit de Lucas. Le médecin les laissa là, un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce, seul le bruit du moniteur qui indiquait que le cœur de Lucas battait bien, rompait ce silence.

Les jours passés, cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Lucas était dans le coma, et son état ne montrait aucun signe d'amélioration. Tous les jours, ces amies et parents se succédaient à son chevet. Même son père Dan Scott qui pourtant ne s'était jamais préoccupé de lui vint lui rendre visite un jour. Brooke était endormie dans un des fauteuils. Dan s'approcha d'elle et lui mit une couverture sur elle. Elle bougea légèrement mais ne se réveilla pas. Dan poussa une chaise et s'assit à côté du lit de Lucas. Il resta un long moment à le regarder, puis finalement se décida à parler :

- Lucas…c'est moi….Dan…je ne sais pas si tu m'étends et je pense que si c'est le cas, tu dois te demander pourquoi je suis ici alors que je ne me suis jamais soucié de toi auparavant…Je voulais juste te voir…et…et te demander pardon, pardon pour tout ce que je t'ai fait à toi et à ta mère…Je me suis toujours comporter comme un égoïste, et j'ai fini par perdre toutes les personnes qui ont comptés pour moi, ma femme, Nathan, et la femme que j'aimais plus que tout…ta mère et finalement toi…ta mère a besoin de toi Lucas, je n'ai pas su la rendre heureux mais toi oui et puis il y a Brooke aussi, et ton futur bébé…ne fais pas la même erreur que moi Lucas, ne les abandonne pas…Aujourd'hui quand je te regarde, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir doublement coupable non seulement pour t'avoir ignorer pendant des années par fierté alors que mon cœur me criait d'accepter tout cet amour que je ressentais pour toi, mais je suis aussi coupable pour t'avoir transmis cette foutue maladie…Mon dieu, je te jure que si je pouvais être à ta place en ce moment je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde…Plus rien, ni personne ne m'attend maintenant, et c'est entièrement ma faute, j'ai tout gâché mais toi…toi Lucas…toi tu as la vie devant toi, une belle vie, tu n'es pas comme moi, tu seras heureux j'en suis sur…Mais pour ça il faut que tu te réveilles Lucas…Je suis tellement fier…je ne mérites pas un fils comme toi, je t'en prie Lucas…

Dan avait des larmes plein les yeux. Jamais encore il ne s'était laissé comme cela. Soudain, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il releva doucement le visage et son regarda rencontra celui de Karen qui pleurait. Elle esquissa un petit sourire et s'approcha de lui. Il la regarda un moment puis passa enserra sa taille de ses bras et se mit à pleurer tout contre son ventre. Karen ne disait rien mais avait posé une main sur son dos et l'autre dans ses cheveux et le maintint serrer contre elle.

C'est dans cette position que Brooke les trouva quelques minutes plus tard, quand elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle ne bougea pas de peur de les déranger et continua de faire semblant de dormir comme l'avait fait depuis le début de l'arrivée de Dan, ne voulant pas l'affronter car elle n'en n'avait pas eu de très bonne opinion de la part de ses amis.

Deux jours plus tard, Brooke décida d'aller pour la deuxième fois de la journée à l'hôpital. Elle y passait le plus clair de son temps. Elle ne supportait plus de rester chez elle sans Lucas. Tout dans l'appartement lui rappeler l'amour de sa vie et c'était absolument insoutenable pour elle. Comme d'habitude, elle s'installa dans un fauteuil à côté du lit de Lucas et lui prit la main. Elle commença à parler. Cependant rien n'était comme d'habitude. Elle avait toujours essayé de se montrer forte quand elle était dans la chambre de Lucas pour lui transmettre sa force et ne pas lui montrer sa souffrance mais aujourd'hui elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle ne se nourrissait presque plus, pleurait toutes les nuits, ne dormait plus, n'avait plus goût à rien, seul lui importer les instants qu'elle passait au côté de Lucas. Mais là, en face de Lucas, elle craqua totalement :

- Tu n'es qu'un menteur Lucas, un sale menteur…tu m'avais promis que tu serais toujours là…et pourtant je t'aime toujours, encore plus si c'est possible…Tu te souviens à l'hôpital tu m'as dit que c'était parce que tu m'aimais que tu voulais m'épouser et je t'ai dit que je souhaitais attendre de voir clairement comment la situation allait évoluer entre nous. Jamais dans ton mes rêves les plus fous, je n'aurais pensé pouvoir être aussi heureuse dans ma vie que depuis que je la partage avec toi. Chaque instant passé avec toi est gravé dans mon cœur, et c'est quand je t'ai vu t'écrouler que j'ai comprit à quel point tu étais devenu toute ma vie désormais. Sans toi, je ne suis plus rien, je n'arrive plus à rien, plus à manger, à penser, à vivre tout simplement. J'ai besoin de toi Lucas, de toi pour toujours. Si tu étais réveillé en ce moment, je crois que c'est moi qui me mettrais à genou pour te demander de m'épouser…c'est drôle je n'aurais jamais imaginer que je ferais ça un jour, pourtant, je sais que tu es l'homme de ma vie Lucas, et que franchement je ne mérite pas quelqu'un comme toi, je t'aime Lucas. Et tu m'as fait une promesse Lucas, tu m'as promis d'être toujours là pour moi et le bébé et il a besoin de toi Lucas.

Brooke, prit la main inerte de Lucas et la posa sur son ventre. Des larmes atterrirent sur la main de Lucas. Brooke acheva dans un souffle :

- Et j'ai besoin de toi…

Elle baissa la tête et pleura silencieusement tout en garda la main de Lucas pressait contre son ventre. Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose qui bougeait sous ses doigts. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit que la main de Lucas serrait la sienne. Elle poussa un cri de surprise et leva les yeux vers le visage de Lucas. Il avait les yeux ouverts et sa bouche articula péniblement :

- Brooke…

_A suivre…_

* * *

_Alors qu'avez vous pensez de ce nouveau chapitre ? J'espère qu'il vous a plu !_

_J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !_

_Bon week-end à tous et à toutes !_

_Bize !_


	13. Réveil cotonneux

_Enfin voici le chapitre 13, désolé de ne pas l'avoir publié plus tôt mais la fac et mes autres fics me prennent énormement de temps ! Bonne lecture à tous ! Et merci de lire et reviewer !_

**Chapitre 13: Réveil cotonneux**

Lucas ouvrit les yeux. Il avait l'impression de se réveiller d'un très long et nébuleux rêve. Il avait entendue la voix de Brooke et maintenant elle était là, penchée au dessus de lui, en pleurant. Il cligna des paupières et senti quelque chose de mouillé coulé sur joues. C'était les larmes de Brooke. Il entendait sa voix résonnée dans sa tête.

- Brooke…pas si fort…mal à la tête…gémit Lucas.

La jeune femme se releva aussitôt, embrassa une dernière fois le jeune homme et courut aussi vite que possible chercher un médecin. Celui-ci lui fit passer plusieurs tests pendant que Brooke se chargeait de prévenir toute la famille de cette bonne nouvelle.

- Alors docteur comment va-t-il? demanda Brooke.

Brooke s'assit sur une chaise à coté de Lucas, qui s'était relevé légèrement sur son lit. Elle lui prit la main et y déposa un baiser. Il lui fit un faible sourire. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer.

- Apparemment, tout va bien, expliqua le médecin. Comme vous pouvez le constater Lucas n'a aucune séquelle cérébrale. Et il devrait retrouver sa force physique assez rapidement. Cependant, je ne saurais trop vous recommander monsieur Scott de prendre scrupuleusement vos médicaments et bien sur plus d'activité sportive pendant au moins trois mois.

A l'annonce de cette nouvelle, Lucas fit une grimace. Mais Brooke répondit aussitôt:

- Ne vous inquiétez pas docteur, il fera tout ce que vous lui direz de faire. J'y veillerais personnellement.

Le médecin lui fit un sourire entendu et sortit de la pièce. Brooke se jeta alors dans les bras de Lucas et le serra si fort qu'il finit par s'écrier:

- Brooke, tu vas finir par m'étouffer…

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas parlé de ta maladie de cœur Lucas? Pourquoi?

- Je…je suis désolé…balbutia-t-il d'un air gêné. Je voulais seulement te protéger, que tu ne t'inquiètes pas…

- Eh bien c'est raté. Est-ce que tu peux imaginer ce que j'ai pu ressentir quand je t'ai vu t'écrouler devant moi. J'ai eu si peur, j'ai cru que tu allais mourir. Et après, quand on m'a dit que tu étais dans le coma, et que tu ne te réveillais pas, j'ai…j'ai…

Brooke ne put finir sa phrase. Elle éclata en sanglot. Lucas la prit doucement dans ses bras et la berça doucement.

- Eh…ça va aller maintenant…chuchota Lucas d'une voix apaisante. Je suis là, je ne partirais plus, et je te jure que je vais faire tout ce que le médecin me dira. Et puis, je ne voudrais pas risquer une nouvelle attaque alors que tu as dit que tu voulais te mettre à genoux pour me demander en mariage.

Brooke se recula brusquement, rouge de honte.

- Tu as entendu tout ce que j'ai dit ? demanda-t-elle.

- Tout, absolument tout. J'ai adoré la partie où tu as dit que tu t'aimais et que tu avais besoin de moi.

- Oh…oui…enfin…bégaya-t-elle.

- Et tu sais quoi? C'est vraiment une drôle coïncidence.

Brooke leva ver lui un sourcil interrogateur.

- C'est une drôle de coïncidence parce que je t'aime comme un fou et que j'ai désespérément besoin de toi. Et puis, j'aimerai bien aussi que tu me demandes en mariage.

Brooke éclata de rire, se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa doucement. Lucas lui fit un tendre sourire. Il avait l'impression d'être au paradis. Son regard se posa sur le ventre de la jeune femme.

- Comment va le bébé?

- Donne moi ta main…

Brooke pris la main de Lucas et la posa sur son ventre rebondi, un sourire apparut sur le visage de son amoureux.

- Tu vois, il est content de voir que son papa est de nouveau parmi nous, dit Brooke en souriant.

Lucas sourit et se pencha pour embrasser sa presque-fiancée lorsque sa mère entra en furie dans la pièce et se jeta littéralement sur lui, le laissant à peine respirer. Son frère et Haley suivaient. Nathan expliqua:

- On était tous au café de ta mère quand Brooke nous a appelé. Tu nous as vraiment fait peur vieux frère.

Ils s'approchèrent tous du convalescent et parlèrent de longues minutes avant que le médecin ne vienne leur dire que Lucas devait se reposer et qu'ils feraient mieux de revenir le lendemain. En accord avec Karen, la mère de Lucas, et du docteur, Brooke décida d'aller dormir chez Nathan et Haley pour se reposer un peu. Ces derniers temps, elle n'avait vraiment pas pris soin d'elle, et avait perdu beaucoup de force. Elle devait absolument commencer à se réalimenter et à se reposer énormément.

Le lendemain main, Brooke apparut resplendissante à l'hôpital. Elle semblait être régénérée de l'intérieur. Elle fit son entrée dans la chambre deLucas et constata qu'il était toujours endormi. Elle l'embrassa, sourit et s'assit sur une chaise à côté d'elle. Elle sortit de son sac, un grand cahier de dessins, et commença à dessiner quelques croquis de vêtements. Elle constata alors à quel point dessiner des croquis avait pu lui manquait. Elle n'avait pas repris son cahier depuis l'accident de Lucas. Elle n'avait plus goût à rien sans lui, mais maintenant, tout aller redevenir normal. Elle savait qu'il avait comprit à quel point elle tenait à lui, et n'allait plus prendre de risques inconsidérés.

A ce moment là, Lucas ouvrit les yeux.

- Eh! La belle au bois dormant! Enfin réveillé? demanda-t-elle d'un air moqueur.

- Quelle vue enchanteresse dès le matin! Je crois que je vais vite m'habituer à ça.

- A quoi ?

- Me réveiller chaque matin à tes côtés.

Brooke rougit, et se mit à ranger ses affaires dans son sac pour se donner une contenance. Lucas, lui était redevenu sérieux.

- Brooke, je peux te poser une question ?

- Oui bien sur. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Dan…il est venu ici n'est-ce pas ? demanda Lucas.

Brooke le regarda un instant, il avait l'air perdu, complètement perdu.

- Il m'a semblé l'entendre parler pendant que j'étais dans le coma, reprit le jeune homme.

- En effet…hésita Brooke. Il est venu…il voulait…s'excuser pour ce qu'il avait fait à toi et à ta mère et…il a dit qu'il était fier de toi.

Lucas garda le silence un moment, comme si il réfléchissait. Puis il ajouta :

- Quand j'étais dans le coma, j'entendais tout ce qu'on me disait, tout. Mais je pensais que pour Dan, ce n'était qu'un…rêve.

- Tu sais, je sais que tu ne veux sûrement pas y croire, mais il avait l'air sincère. Je ne te demande pas te pardonner aussi facilement, seulement peut-être que tu devrais parler avec lui.

Lucas ne répondit rien. Après tout, il n'y avait rien à dire.

Le jeune homme sortit quelques jours plus tard. Il n'avait pas revu Dan. Il essayait de reprendre vite ses habitudes, et retourna assez rapidement à la fac. Brooke avait commencé une nouvelle collection. Une collection pour bébés et femmes enceintes. Lucas, choqué par son accident cardiaque, passait désormais le plus de temps possible avec la future mère de son enfant, avec sa famille et ses amis. Son entourage le trouvait changé, plus présent, plus sérieux, bien qu'il l'était déjà avant, et plus «famille». Être plongé dans le coma, lui avait donné le temps de réfléchir. Et il continuait même maintenant à réfléchir. Il avait toujours détesté son père pour l'enfance qu'il avait passé et pour ce qu'il avait fait à sa mère. Pourtant les mots que Dan avait prononcés pendant qu'il était dans le coma, et surtout ses sanglots le hantaient. Il n'arrivait pas à se les sortir de l'esprit.

Un soir, il se rendit à la concession que son père tenait en périphérie de Tree Hill. Il fallait absolument qu'il en finisse avec cette histoire. Il était dans sa voiture depuis un moment. Il observait le magasin, il était tard. Il ne devait plus y avoir de clients à cette heure-ci. Il sortit de sa voiture et passa la porte de la concession. Dan lui tournait le dos. Ce dernier entendit le bruit de la porte et se retourna. Il resta figé en découvrant son fils devant lui, le visage fermé de toutes émotions.

- Lucas, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? demanda Dan surpris.

_A suivre…_

* * *

_Voilà pour ce 13ème chapitre, la suite normalement la semaine prochaine !_

_N"oubliez pas de me laisser vos opinions !_

_Et bon week-end à tous et à toutes !_


	14. La vie continue

_Désolée pour le retard de publication ! Merci à tous ceux qui continuent de me lire et de me laisser des reviews !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 14 : La vie continue.

_- Lucas, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Dan surpris._

Lucas s'avança vers son père. Ce dernier semblait tétanisé. Le jeune homme avait l'air déterminé. Il continuait à avancer et s'arrêta à quelques pas de Dan et avait toujours l'air aussi sur de lui. Soudain, un sourire discret s'étira sur son visage et ses yeux brillèrent d'un air nouveau. Il tendit une main à son père.

- J'ai tout entendu…quand j'étais dans le coma…, commença Lucas. Tu disais que tu regrettais, que je serais un bon père pour mon bébé et que tu étais fier de moi. Depuis je n'ai pas arrêté d'y penser. Et je me suis dit que j'aimerais que mon enfant pense la même chose de moi. Or je sais qu'il ne pourra pas être fier de quelqu'un qui n'a pas réussit à faire table rase du passé. Je ne te garantie de pouvoir tout pardonner et qu'on deviendra aussi proche qu'on aurait du l'être, mais je pense que l'on perdu assez de temps. Je veux juste que tu fasses parti de ma vie, et celle de mon enfant. Tu avais tort quand tu disais que plus personne ne t'attend maintenant. Moi je suis là, Nathan aussi, maman et mon futur bébé aussi. Il a le droit de connaître son grand-père. Et malgré tout, tu as le droit de faire la paix avec tes erreurs.

Dan resta un moment sans rien dire. Il méditait ce que venait de lui dire son fils, qui lui tendait toujours la main. Ce discours, il l'attendait depuis des années. Et il pensait que jamais il n'aurait le droit de l'entendre. Il leva les yeux vers Lucas. Il restait stoïque mais il était évident qu'il attendait une réaction de son père.

Dédaignant la main que lui tendait Lucas, Dan se rapprocha rapidement de lui et le prit brièvement dans ses bras en murmurant un « merci », chargé d'émotions. Lucas se laissa faire. Ils avaient tous les deux enfin fait la paix avec eux même.

Plusieurs mois avaient passé désormais, depuis l'accident de Lucas. Il avait repris une vie presque normale. Même si ses relations avec Dan n'était pas devenues comme par miracle une relation père/fils très solide, ils aimaient tous les deux passer du temps ensemble et avec Nathan, à rattraper le temps perd. Dan passait aussi du temps avec Karen, essayant de se faire pardonner toutes ses années d'absence.

En ce qui concerne Brooke, elle avait maintenant bien entamé son huitième mois de grossesse. Lucas ma trouvait toujours aussi merveilleuse et elle se trouvait très grosse, ce qui faisait rire leur amis. Elle avait sorti sa collection pour femme enceinte qui faisait un carton, mais elle continuait ses études de stylisme et justement elle était en pleine période d'examens ainsi que Lucas.

Ce dernier se trouvait dans son appartement en train de réviser pendant que Brooke était parti faire quelques courses. Il était en train d'étudier quelques nouvelles d'Hemingway quand son frère déboula dans la pièce.

- Eh frèro, tu n'aurais pas vu ma femme par hasard ? demanda Nathan. Elle m'a laissé un mot comme quoi elle était avec Brooke.

- Elles sont parties acheter du papier peint pour retapisser la chambre d'amis en chambre d'enfant pour le bébé, répondit Lucas.

- Ah oui ? Le choix de la couleur ne va pas être facile vu que vous ne connaissez pas le sexe du bébé.

- Je fais confiance à Brooke, elle saura se débrouiller. Elle s'y connaît mieux que moi dans ces choses là, et puis Haley est avec elle.

- Justement Lucas, tu devrais te méfier, ça se voit que tu ne les as jamais vu faire du shopping toutes les deux, répliqua Nathan en riant. Elles vont vider nos comptes en banque.

- Mais non, tu vas voir. Tout va bien se passer.

- Si tu le dis… Tu fais quoi ?

- Ça ne se voit pas, du tricot ! Non, je plaisante, j'étais en train d'essayer de réviser.

- Essayé ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. Trop de choses m'obsède, expliqua Lucas.

- Je vois, moi aussi après mon mariage, j'avais pas mal de choses en tête.

- C'est juste que…tellement de choses ce sont passé ces derniers temps. J'ai rencontré la femme de ma vie, nous allons bientôt avoir un bébé, je me suis, comme qui dirais, réconcilié avec mon père, sans compter que…

- Sans compter que quoi Lucas ? Il y a quelque chose de plus dont tu aimerais parler ?

- C'est-à-dire que…tu comprends Nathan, quand j'étais dans le coma, j'ai pas mal cogité, réfléchis à pas mal de choses. J'ai vécu toute ma vie sans véritablement la vivre, maintenant je la savoure et je me suis surtout rendu compte à quel point la famille c'était important. Et je ne veux que Brooke, notre bébé et moi formions une vraie famille.

- Oui…d'accord je comprends…mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir exactement.

- Je veux demander à Brooke de m'épouser.

Nathan écarquilla les yeux de surprise et s'exclama :

- Mais…je pensais qu'elle ne voulait pas se marier pour le moment.

- Eh bien, mon accident lui a fait changer d'avis je pense.

- Elle t'a dit qu'elle voulait t'épouser ? demanda Nathan incrédule.

- Pas vraiment en face, elle l'a dit quand j'étais dans le coma. Mais je veux la demander en mariage Nathan. Je veux qu'elle devienne ma femme.

- Au moins tu as l'air motivé, rit Nathan.

- Oui, j'ai même déjà tout prévu.

- Vraiment ? Explique-toi…

- Eh bien voilà, dans deux jours Brooke et moi nous aurons terminé nos examens, et donc le soir même, j'aimerais l'inviter d'abord dans un bon restaurant et puis après je l'emmènerais faire un balade sur le bord de la mer et là je la demanderai en mariage, expliqua Lucas.

- C'est très romantique, répondit son frère d'un air entendu. Elle va dire oui c'est sûr.

- Tu crois ? demanda Lucas, visiblement angoissé. Ça n'a pas l'air trop ridicule ?

- Bien sur que non. Brooke va totalement craquer.

A ce moment là, la dénommée Brooke entra dans la pièce, suivie de Peyton et Haley. Elle vint embrasser Lucas et demanda :

- Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais totalement craquer ?

- Eh bien…bégaya Nathan très gêné, Lucas a repéré un magnifique lit d'enfant dans un magasin, et on a été le voir ensemble et je disais juste que tu allais l'adorer.

- Oh d'accord. Eh bien nous, on a fait des affaires, on a trouvé de magnifiques choses, et on a rencontré Peyton en route. Donc après on a été boire un verre

- Et Brooke s'est sentie mal, déclara Haley d'un ton désapprobateur. Et elle a refusé d'aller voir un médecin.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Lucas paniqué. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Et pourquoi on ne m'a pas averti ?

- Ce n'est rien Lucas, je t'assure, répondit Brooke. J'ai juste un peu trop forcé en faisant les magasins cet après-midi. J'aurais du faire des pauses. J'ai juste eu quelques vertiges. Ce n'est vraiment rien.

Lucas s'était levé et précipitait sur Brooke, les yeux emplis de terreur. Brooke se lova dans ses bras, elle se voulait rassurante.

- Tout va bien Lucas. Je te le promets.

- Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour toi Brooke. Je t'aime tellement.

Nathan, Haley et Peyton, qui les observaient, étaient tous émus de la scène qui se jouaient devant eux.

- Regardez moi ça, si ce n'est pas mignon tout plein, ironisa Nathan.

- Ne te moque pas toi, ton frère au moins il montre qu'il est amoureux, répondit Haley.

- Mais je te montre que je suis fou amoureux de toi moi aussi.

- Ah oui comment ? demanda Haley septique.

- Comme ça…

Joignant le geste à la parole, Nathan se tourna vers sa femme, la prit vivement dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément.

Peyton regarda les deux couples enlacés et soupira :

- Bon ça va, j'ai comprit, je suis là cinquième roue du carrosse dans cet appartement.

Les jeunes gens éclatèrent de rire et passèrent tous les cinq la soirée ensemble, essayant de se détendre un peu avant les examens qu'il devait passé le lendemain.

Deux jours plus tard, Lucas et Brooke passèrent leur dernier examen de leur semestre. Lucas sortit le premier. Son frère et Haley l'attendaient à la sortie. Nathan avait mis sa femme au courant du projet de Lucas, et tous deux se doutaient que compte tenu de la situation, il devait être très anxieux. Après tout, ce n'est pas tout les jour qu'on demande la femme qu'on aime en mariage. Après avoir revu en détails la soirée qu'il avait prévu, Lucas se rendit à l'autre bout de l'université pour rejoindre Brooke qui devait sortir de sa salle d'examen.

Elle était sortit un peu en avance. Elle avait fini avant, et de toute façon elle ne se sentait pas bien depuis le début de la matinée. Elle avait d'abord pensé que c'était à cause du stress des exams qu'elle se sentait aussi nauséeuse mais maintenant, elle se demander si tout allait bien avec le bébé. A cette pensée, sa main se crispa sur son ventre. Tant de choses s'étaient produit cette année. Elle avait rencontré Lucas, elle allait avoir un bébé. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle aurait la fibre maternelle, ou qu'elle serait une bonne mère. Mais elle s'était tellement attachée à son enfant, que désormais elle n'imaginait pas sa vie sans son future enfant, ni même sans Lucas. Elle était tellement heureuse maintenant, elle avait la vie qu'elle avait toujours rêvée. Bien sur, elle ne s'imaginait pas qu'elle deviendrait mère si jeune mais peu importe. Maintenant tout ce qui comptait c'était l'instant présent. Et à cet instant, bien qu'elle ne se sentait pas très bien physiquement, un sentiment de légèreté l'animait. Elle avait enfin terminé ses examens et elle pensait s'en être bien tirée.

Elle aperçut Lucas qui arrivait au détour d'un couloir et lui sauta dans les bras. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux quand elle était dans ses bras.

- Tu es resplendissante ma princesse. Je suis sure que tout c'est bien passé ! s'écria Lucas.

- Ça a été, répondit Brooke en ronchonnant. Et je ne suis pas resplendissante. Je ressemble à une baleine.

- Mais non. Tu es magnifique.

- Il a raison tu sais Brooke, tu es très belle, assura Haley.

- Oui, eh bien, il a intérêt à me trouver belle, parce que je vous signale que c'est de sa faute si je suis dans cet état, déclara Brooke en riant.

Lucas éclata de rire, suivi de près par son frère et sa belle-sœur. Il prit la main de sa compagne et lui déclara d'un air théâtral :

- Très bien, dans ce cas gente dame, permettez moi de vous enlever pour la soirée, déclama Lucas.

- Oh, une soirée en amoureux…je suis preneuse.

Le couple de futurs parents salua leurs amis et se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur qui les descendrait au rez-de-chaussée de l'université. Ils s'installèrent à l'intérieur et Lucas appuya sur un des boutons du panneau. L'ascenseur se mit en marche. Après seulement quelques secondes, il y eut un gros soubresaut. La lumière s'éteignit un instant, puis se ralluma. La cage d'ascenseur s'immobilisa, et Lucas et Brooke se regardèrent un court instant, paniqués.

- Oh non, c'est pas vrai. Ça recommence, gémit Brooke.

- Voyons le bon côté des choses, ça nous rappelle de bons souvenirs, dit Lucas en essayant de positiver. Après tout c'est dans ce même ascenseur qu'on s'est connu.

Brooke lui lança un regard noir, et Lucas ne répondit rien. Il appuya sur l'interphone et commença à expliquer la situation à un employé de la maintenance de l'université.

Le dialogue dura bien cinq ou six minutes, durant lequel Brooke ne prononça pas une parole. Alors que Lucas allait raccrocher, il entendit Brooke l'appelait. Il se retourna brusquement et croisa le regard de Brooke, elle était adossée au mur, une main posée sur son ventre. Ses yeux reflétaient une sorte de terreur mélangée à de la panique.

- Avant de raccrocher dis leur d'appeler une ambulance aussi, dit Brooke.

- Quoi ? demanda Lucas incrédule.

- Lucas…Je viens de perdre les eaux…

_

* * *

_

A suivre...

_J'espère que vous avez aimé !_

_Bonne semaine à tous ! Laissez moi vos impressions !_

_Bye !_


	15. Félicitations, c'est

__

Voici le 15ème et dernier chapitre ! Merci de m'avoir suivi tout ce temps !

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 15 : Félicitations, c'est…

- Lucas…Je viens de perdre les eaux…

Lucas la regarda un instant, incrédule, cherchant une lueur de malice dans les yeux de sa compagne qui lui indiquerait qu'elle plaisantait. Mais elle était très sérieuse. Elle était paniquée et stressée.

- Qu…qu…quoi ?

- J'ai perdu les eaux et je crois que je viens d'avoir une contraction.

- Tu plaisantes là ?

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ? demanda Brooke d'un ton acide.

- Mais c'est impossible, tu ne peux pas accoucher ici, c'est impossible, enfin il doit bien y avoir une solution…

Lucas faisait des grands gestes et s'agitait bruyamment tandis que Brooke restait stoïque, adossé au mur et le visage déformé par l'angoisse et la douleur.

- Ecoute Lucas, commença Brooke, ça va aller, joins la maintenance et dis leur de se dépêcher de nous sortir de là et d'appeler une ambulance c'est tout. De toute façon, ça risque de prendre plusieurs heures…

- Ok, ok on va faire ça. Toi tu t'assoies, tu ne bouges pas, tu te reposes.

Brooke obéit sagement et essaya le plus possible de se relaxer, chose plutôt difficile étant donné les circonstances. Pour se calmer, elle se mit à se masser le doucement le ventre et à se remémorer la dernière fois qu'elle s'était retrouvé enfermé dans cet ascenseur. Sa première rencontre avec Lucas. Cette rencontre qui avait changé sa vie. Décidément le hasard faisait vraiment bien les choses. Un sourire s'épanouit sur son visage alors qu'elle observait du coin de l'œil l'homme de ses pensées qui parlait à l'interphone. Il semblait encore plus stressé qu'elle. Il raccrocha et se tourna vers elle.

- Bon alors j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. Tu préfères laquelle en premier ? demanda-t-il.

- La bonne…s'il te plait dis moi que dans dix minutes on va être sorti de là…je t'en supplie, gémit Brooke.

- Désolé ma chérie, mais la bonne nouvelle c'est que l'ambulance sera bientôt là et va s'occuper de toi dès qu'on sortira.

- Et on va sortir quand ?

- Alors ça c'est la mauvaise nouvelle. Ils n'arrivent pas à trouver d'où vient la panne, alors ça risque de prendre plus de temps que prévu.

- Misère ! Ce n'est pas vrai, on est maudit. Lucas, et si on reste coincé ici ?

- Mais non ma princesse. Je te jure que tout va bien se passer. Tu me fais confiance n'est-ce pas ?

Brooke plongea son regard dans celui déterminé de Lucas. Elle nicha son visage dans le cou de son compagnon et murmura :

- Bien sur que je te fais confiance, seulement j'ai peur. Et si quelque chose se passait mal ? Je ne supporterais pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à notre bébé. J'ai tellement peur.

- Brooke, tout va bien se passer, répondit Lucas en souriant et en prenant un ton rassurant. On va avoir notre bébé, et il va être en très bonne santé. Et ensuite on le ramènera chez nous, et tout le monde nous fera plein de cadeaux.

Brooke la regarda tendrement, esquissa un sourire et ajouta d'un air qui se voulait comique.

- Et puis tout le monde te fera plein de cadeaux juste pour toi.

- C'est vrai ?

- Bien sur que oui. D'ailleurs, moi j'en aie un pour toi tout de suite.

Lucas, s'agenouilla devant Brooke qui s'était assise contre le mur de l'ascenseur. Il sortit une petite boite carré de velours bleu nuit. Brooke écarquilla les yeux mais n'osa pas dire un mot. Elle attendait la suite des événements. Lucas reprit en bégayant légèrement :

- Je voulais que ce soit romantique, j'avais même prévu tout un scénario, mais là je commence à penser que c'est définitivement le meilleur endroit pour te parler de ça. C'est dans cet ascenseur que ma vie a réellement commencé. Parce que c'est ici que je t'ai rencontré. Je ne pense pas que ce soit le hasard qui nous a fait nous rencontré ce jour là. C'était notre destinée à tous les deux. Et je sais que la vie n'est pas toujours facile mais maintenant que tu es à mes côtés, je sais que je pourrais tout affronter. Je veux que notre enfant soit fier de moi et par-dessus tout je veux que tu sois fier de moi, parce que tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour moi Brooke. En l'espace de moins d'un an, tu es devenu toute ma vie. Et je n'imagine plus ma vie sans toi désormais. Je sais que je ne supporterais pas que tu partes loin de moi. Alors ce que j'essaye de te demander, d'une façon vraiment désordonné et pas clair du tout, c'est…Brooke…est-ce que tu me ferais l'immense joie de devenir ma femme ?

Les yeux de Brooke débordaient de larmes qui tombaient de plus en plus nombreuses. Elle regarda Lucas ouvrir la petite boite et vit une magnifique bague de fiançailles brillait de mille feux devant elle. Elle ne savait plus que penser. Elle se demandait si la douleur et l'angoisse de se retrouver coincé dans un endroit aussi étroit ne lui faisaient pas avoir des hallucinations. Pourtant, avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, Lucas avait repris la parole.

- Je sais ce que tu penses, mais avant que tu me donnes ta réponse, je voudrais juste te dire que je t'aime Brooke, plus que je n'ai jamais aimé aucune autre personne et plus que je n'aimerai jamais personne d'autres. Et je ne veux pas t'épouser à cause de notre enfant, je veux t'épouser parce que tu es une femme merveilleuse et que je veux faire en sorte que chaque jour j'ai la chance de pouvoir me réveiller à tes côtés, de te voir me sourire. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je t'aime. Alors, même si je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment, je te repose ma questions : Brooke est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ?

Brooke regarda tour à tour Lucas et la bague qu'il lui tendait. Il était angoissé, mais visiblement il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Après quelques secondes de silence, un sourire apparut sur le visage et elle se rapprocha du visage de Lucas. Elle colla son visage au sien et chuchota au creux de son oreille un « oui » timide.

- Qu…quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? demanda Lucas, n'arrivant pas y croire.

- J'ai dit oui, je veux devenir ta femme Lucas, répondit Brooke, d'une voix plus forte et en souriant gaiement.

- C'est vrai ?

- Lucas, je t'aime et je rêve que tu me demandes de t'épouser depuis des semaines.

Lucas l'embrassa tendrement et passa la bague au doigt de Brooke. La jeune fille en pleurs s'exclama :

- Lucas, elle est magnifique.

Brooke se pencha un peu plus et l'embrassa. Lucas répondit à son baiser. Brooke s'écarta légèrement de lui et s'exclama :

- Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai rêvé de cet instant…

- Je sais que ce n'était pas très romantique et en plus les contractions te font souffrir et…

- Chut…Lucas, c'était parfait…répondit la jeune femme en le faisant taire d'un baiser.

Brooke l'embrassa, et Lucas la serra une nouvelle fois dans ses bras, ne voulant pas croire à son bonheur. Soudain, une voix se fit entendre en dehors de l'ascenseur. C'était Nathan.

- Brooke a raison Lucas, c'était parfait. Tellement émouvant que tu as fait pleurer l'ambulancier.

- Nathan, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Lucas, se relevant brusquement et en se mettant à crier devant la porte de l'ascenseur.

- Bien en fait, on est là depuis pas mal de temps, expliqua Nathan. On attend que les ouvriers de la maintenance débloquent l'ascenseur. On voulait vous le dire et puis Lucas s'est mis à faire sa déclaration et on n'a pas osé vous interrompre. Je t'assure Lucas, c'était si romantique. Haley pleurait aussi.

- Eh ! C'était tellement beau, et je suis tellement contente pour eux deux. Brooke tu dois être si heureuse, s'exclama Haley.

- Eh bien oui, répondit Booke. Mais j'aimerai bien sortir d'ici le plus vite possible parce que j'ai l'impression que mes contractions se rapprochent et ça fait très mal.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Brooke, les ouvriers disent qu'il n'y en a plus que pour une heure maximum et puis les ambulanciers sont déjà là. Tout va bien se passer, la rassura Nathan.

- Tu entends ma chérie, tout va bien se passer, s'écria Lucas.

- Tu parles, gémit Lucas. Encore une heure dans cette fournaise. J'ai mal Lucas…

- Tout va bien ma princesse, on sera bientôt dehors et on aura notre merveilleux petit bébé.

Brooke se détendit un peu et Nathan se mit à rire. Lucas soupira et cria :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?

- Rien, juste que tu es trop fort, tu as encore fait pleurer l'ambulancier, s'exclama Nathan en riant.

- Bon est-ce qu'on pourra se focaliser un peu sur mon problème là ? demanda Brooke exaspérée.

Le temps passa lentement dans la cage d'ascenseur. Lucas essayait de soutenir au mieux sa fiancée mais la douleur de celle-ci s'intensifiait au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient. La sueur perlait à son front. Elle supportait la douleur sans broncher et Lucas la trouvait très courageuse, d'autant plus que cela faisait maintenant plus de deux heures qu'ils étaient enfermés dans cette cage d'ascenseur.

Ils attendirent encore une heure dans un silence seulement ponctué seulement par les encouragements de Lucas, et les conseils de l'ambulancier et de Nathan qui étaient toujours en train de les attendre à l'extérieur, avant que les ouvriers ne réussissent à les sortir de là.

Dès que les portes s'ouvrirent, Brooke poussa un soupir de soulagement, et tout le monde se précipita vers elle. On l'installa rapidement dans une ambulance qui roula vers l'hôpital de Tree Hill. Ils arrivèrent tous là bas en moins de trente minutes. Les infirmiers les accueillirent et installèrent aussitôt Brooke dans une salle de travail. Malheureusement pour elle, son médecin lui annonça qu'elle en avait encore pour plusieurs heures avant la délivrance.

Quelques heures plus tard ; toute la famille et les amis étaient réunis dans la salle d'attente. Même Dan était présent. Ils étaient tous anxieux, mais c'était encore pire pour Lucas, qui se trouvait avec sa fiancée dans la salle de travail.

- Tout ça c'est ta faute Lucas ! s'écria Brooke, se tordant de douleur.

- Mais enfin Brooke…commença Lucas, en essayant de lui éponger le front.

- Rappelle moi une chose quand tout ça sera fini.

- Quoi ?

- De ne plus jamais te laisser me toucher.

Lucas esquissa un sourire, ne voulant pas trop exprimer son hilarité face à Brooke qui semblait souffrir le martyr. Quelques instant plus tard, le médecin entra dans la pièce et Brooke soupira :

- Je vous en prie docteur, dites moi que c'est bientôt fini. Je n'en peux plus.

- C'est très bien Brooke, répondit le médecin après l'avoir examiné rapidement. Vous faites tout très bien. Mais maintenant il va falloir commencer à pousser. Allez-y….

Brooke commença à respirer comme on le lui avait appris dans les cours de préparation à l'accouchement, et se mit à pousser sans les encouragements de Lucas, qui essayait par tous les moyens de la soutenir. Cela dura plusieurs longues minutes. Soudain le médecin s'exclama :

- C'est bien Brooke, je vois la tête, encore une dernière poussée et votre bébé sera là.

- Je ne peux pas…gémit Brooke. C'est trop dur, je ne vais pas y arriver.

- Mais bien sur que si ma chérie, allez c'est bientôt fini. Tu vas y arriver Brooke, répondit Lucas en serrant très fort la main et l'embrassant sur le front

Brooke se contracta une dernière fois et quelques secondes plus tard, un petit cri retentit dans la petite salle. Brooke se détendit d'un coup et regarda le médecin qui tenait leur bébé dans ses bras. Il s'approcha des nouveaux parents et tendit le bébé enveloppé dans une couverture.

- Félicitations, c'est une petite fille, déclara le médecin.

Brooke prit délicatement sa petite fille dans ses bras. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. C'étaient des larmes de joie. Elle ne pensait pas avoir jamais été aussi heureuse de toute sa vie.

Lucas aussi était vraiment ému. Ses yeux brillaient et il n'arrêtait pas de fixer la jolie frimousse de sa fille. Il la trouvait absolument magnifique. Et elle ressemblait déjà à sa mère.

Brooke leva les yeux vers Lucas. On pouvait lire dans le regard qu'ils échangeaient que ce jour resterait gravé dans leur mémoire comme une des pierres fondatrice de leur union. Le médecin s'apprêtait à leur poser une question quand on entendit un brouhaha monstre derrière la porte. Le médecin s'exclama :

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe encore là ?

- La famille et les amies de mademoiselle Davis et monsieur Scott sont derrière la porte et refuse de partir sans avoir vu le bébé, expliqua l'infirmière.

- Mais c'est pas vrai, on n'est pas à la foire ici. La maman a besoin de se reposer. Ce n'est pas encore l'heure des visites, répondit le médecin.

- Je vous en prie, laissez les rentrer, l'interrompit Brooke. Je voudrais leur présenter notre magnifique petite fille.

- Soit. Mais pas plus de 5 minutes.

Le docteur fit un signe à l'infirmière qui ouvrit les portes. Aussitôt une véritable foule entra en furie dans la pièce. Pourtant dès qu'ils aperçurent Lucas, qui regardait, attendri, son petit bébé que Brooke berçait, ils s'arrêtèrent tous de parler. Ils regardèrent d'un air interrogateur le jeune couple. Lucas sourit et répondit à leur question muette :

- C'est une petite fille.

Ils s'approchèrent tous et poussèrent des exclamations de surprise et d'émerveillement devant le joli petit visage du bébé. Ce fut la mère de Lucas qui parla la première.

- Elle est absolument magnifique Brooke, déclara Karen visiblement émue. Lucas, elle te ressemble.

- Merci maman mais elle ressemble plus à Brooke, répondit Lucas en souriant. Elle est aussi belle qu'elle.

- Si c'est pas mignon tout ça, dit Nathan en faisant la moue. Enfin ça ne nous dit pas comment elle s'appelle cette petite. Je suppose que maintenant Nathan est définitivement hors de propos.

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Lucas répondit :

- Non, en fait on lui a déjà trouvé un prénom, on en avait parlé avant.

- Alors comment s'appelle ce petit bout ? demanda Peyton.

- Ella. Ella Scott, répondit Brooke.

- C'est trop mignon, babilla Haley.

Tout le monde discuta encore quelques minutes. Brooke était fatiguée mais ne laissait rien paraître. Elle était tellement heureuse. Lucas avait prit sa fille dans les bras et semblait totalement épanoui. Cependant il sentait un regard pesé sur lui. Il releva la tête et croisa les yeux de Dan, son père, posés sur lui. Il s'approcha de lui :

- Tu veux la prendre un petit peu ?

- Non, non je ne voudrais pas risquer de lui faire mal, répondit Dan affolée.

Lucas sourit gentiment et doucement lui mit le petit bébé dans les bras. Dan était gêné mais essayait de paraître assuré devant l'assemblé. Il se mit à bercer la petite fille. Lucas l'observa un instant. Son père était visiblement très touché par son geste. Et bien qu'il s'en défende, il était heureux que Dan soit là pour partager ce moment fort de sa vie avec lui.

Le médecin entra dans la pièce et interrompit brusquement ce tendre moment.

- Allez, ça suffit maintenant, tout le monde dehors à part le nouveau papa. Ils ont tous les trois besoin de se reposer.

Il y eut quelques protestations mais au bout de quelques secondes tout le monde sortit calmement laisser la nouvelle famille seule pour un instant. Lucas redonna Ella à sa mère et s'assit à côté de sa fiancée. Il les observa un instant : les deux femmes de sa vie. Brooke, qui berçait sa fille releva le visage et demanda en souriant :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Brooke.

Lucas s'approcha un peu plus d'elle et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Il murmura :

- Merci.

- Pourquoi ?

- Merci d'être entrée dans ma vie, déclara Lucas.

_

* * *

_

J'espère que vous avez aimé cette fiction.

_Laissez moi vos impressions !_

_Bye !!_


End file.
